Wish
by Silver.Rain.Momentos
Summary: A strange girl with strange powers finds herself in Forks Washington and the Cullens want to know how she got there and how she knows so much...and most importantly, how to deal with this 'complication.' PART TEN! FINAL PART POSTED!
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any astringents thereof, Stephenie Meyer does, I'm just the devious writer who manipulates the characters. I do, however, own Hannah Zacharchuk. **D

Wish

Part One: Arrival

I slipped into my bed, looking to my bedside table, I saw the two books. I picked them up gingerly from their place of honor and lifted my pillow; I slid the books under, side-by-side. I looked at their covers. Twilight on the left, New Moon on the right. (And Eclipse on the way—coming out sometime this year, or the next.) I replaced the pillow. It's the first time I've tried this; I hear if you put a book under your pillow before you sleep, you'll have dreams about the story. It was worth a shot; hey, why not? What could possibly happen?

I rested my head on my pillow, feeling the slight edges of their covers. I snaked my hands under the pillow to touch the covers of each book.

"I wish it was _real_." I murmured sleepily to myself, sighing. I swiftly drifted into unconsciousness.

I awoke groggily to the feeling of my lumpy pillow. Wait, my pillow wasn't _this _lumpy...This wasn't my pillow. And the smell was wrong; it smelled too clean, like disinfectant. And the mattress was stiff and the sheets were thinner than they should be.

I opened my eyes, which took in bland, white, tasteless surroundings. Well. This definitely was NOT my room. But why was I in a hospital. My next thought was directed to my books. Where were they? I quickly glanced around, being more observant; and I saw them on a wheel-in bedside table to my right. Further to my right was a door that, I assumed, led to a hall like in most hospitals on the planet.

I looked them over, to make sure they weren't damaged. Good; they weren't. I treat my books like they were the most important thing in the world. And to me, they were. I really love my books. I have stacks of them in my room. By the way, where in the _world _was _I_?

"So, you're awake now, I see." Said a very appealing voice.

I looked up, surfacing from my reverie to see a male model before me in a white lab coat. I gasped audibly, staring at him in incredulous disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The handsome man apologized.

I quickly regained my composure, an art I had down to a science. "Oh, it's alright, Doctor." I said, smiling pleasantly.

He gave me a concerned look. My heart was doing pirouettes in my chest. He could probably hear it. But his concern was unneeded, I wasn't scared. I was overjoyed, against all sane logic.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital."

"Yes, but where is this hospital?"

"Forks, Washington." He stated it as if he doubted my current lucidity. Frankly, _I _was doubting my lucidity.

"Could you please repeat that?" I asked, to make sure I'd heard him right. I kept my tone polite and my expression blank.

"Forks, Washington." He answered obediently, carefully monitoring my expression.

"State?" I confirmed.

"Yes," he replied, growing more concerned.

"Ah."

"Is there a problem?" He asked, taking a step closer, probably afraid I'd go into shock or something.

"Well, yes. I shouldn't be here." I said matter-of-factly.

"Why is that?"

"Because I shouldn't and can't be."

He didn't understand what I meant, I could see that in his confused expression, so he asked a different question.

"What is your name?"

I debated with myself wether or not to give him my real name, but if things went how I thought they might, he'd find out eventually. And besides, what did it matter? I was probably insane anyways. But if this was really happening...could it really be possible? I wasn't exactly 'normal' by any standards. I was always...different from other people. Alternative. That's what I liked to call myself. I decided to give im my real name.

"Hannah Zacharchuk." I answered, "and how did I get here?" I gestured around the room as a slight hint.

"You were found near the hospital, out in the woods, unconscious and holding these two books," he gestured to them with a quizzical look at me. "Do you have any family in town?"

"No, I don't live here and I don't even know how I got here." I answered blankly.

He gave me a puzzled look, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"May I have a glass of water?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." He swiftly left the room without a sound.

He returned a minute later, bearing a plain glass of water. He handed it to me and I took it gratefully. My throat was parched.

"May I ask what you're name is?" I asked, raising the glass to my lips. I already knew what the answer was, but it still shocked me to have my suspicions confirmed.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen at your service," he said with a mock bow, smiling.

I choked on my water when he said his name. He stepped lithely to my side as I gagged on my water. I finally swallowed it; with difficulty.

"Are you alright?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yeah," I coughed, "it just went down the wrong way." I smiled sheepishly, cursing myself to keep my composure.

"You don't remember how you got here?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at him, my eyebrows slightly furrowed. I answered more slowly than I would have liked. "Yes, I remember going to sleep, in my own bed, then I wake up in a hospital thousands of miles away from my home after having been apparently found in the woods with a couple books."

"I think you have amnesia, then," Carlisle told me pensively.

"I remember everything, I just don't know how I got here."

He didn't reply to that, he looked like he was thinking something over. That made me a bit nervous, but it was to be expected.

"What's the date?" I asked, partially to further my point, and because I genuinely wanted to know.

"April 12, Saturday, 2007."

"Exactly. When I went to sleep, it was April 11, Friday, 2007." I smiled, feeling slightly triumphant.

"Where do you live?" Carlisle asked, watching my expression carefully.

"Ontario." I answered.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Ontario, Canada." I amended.

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Yes, that far."

His look faltered, and changed from disbelief to curiosity. I smiled sheepishly, shrugging. I had a habit of doing that, answering people's questions when they hadn't even said anything. He began to look at me with a new interest. Here we go.

'_Ah,' _I thought, _'here comes the interesting part of this story.'_

"You should get some sleep," Carlisle said, "I'll come back later to check up on you." He smiled.

"Well then goodbye for now, Dr. Cullen." My smile was pleasant, as was the tone of my voice, but both seemed to held a knowing edge to them.

He turned and walked to the door. His hand extended to the doorknob. I sighed, closing my eyes. I might as well drop a hint.

"Three hundred and sixty-three years." I recited evenly.

His hand froze in midair. He turned around swiftly to face me. His face was a mixture of emotions. Shock, disbelief, incredulity, uncertainty, and fear—yes—fear.

"What?" Carlisle asked, his voice thin.

"Three hundred and sixty-three years." I repeated. Then I smiled, the knowing edge became even more prominent.

He did his best to give me a friendly smile, then left the room swiftly.

I sat cross-legged on the bed. I rested my elbows on my thighs, intertwining my fingers. My eyes were closed.

'_Here comes the interesting part of the story.' _I said to myself again in my head. A faint smile curled the edges of my lips in the way that frightened people. My dream came true.

This was going to be...interesting.

**Well, how was that?** **REVIEWW!! (Please!) **

**Author's Note: ****(And the pronounciation of 'Zacharchuk' is 'Zuh-har-chuk.' It's Ukranian and it just happens to be my family name... I just wanted a name that was average, believable... lol... Oh, yeah, and three hundred and sixty three years is how old Carlisle is, and that's why it freaked him out. I checked in New Moon and at that time he's 363 years old, so you can guess this takes place very closeto the end of New Moon or shortly thereafter. Aaaand I think that's all...) **

**Part Two: 'Complications' coming soon!**


	2. Complications

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Twilight, I just manipulate it.

Wish

Part Two: Complications

'_How am I going to get out of here? I may have just sealed my fate ten minutes ago. Well, if he didn't suspect me before, he sure did now. Again, time for the question of how the was I going to get out of here?'_

I was still sitting in the hospital bed, legs crossedelbows still on my thighs, fingers intertwined. Thinking.

And then it cam to me. It should have come sooner, really.

"Oh, duh," I said aloud, breaking my pose to slap myself in the forehead_, "_I'll just leave it up to luck."

I laughed at my personal joke. Luck. That's what I called it. It seemed that luck was always on my side; being at the right place at the right time, walking home from school and finding fifty-dollarbills on the ground. But it wasn't luck. No, _I _had something to do with it. I've just come to realize it now. Everything was alright when I came along, and I found that fifty bucks just when I needed it; I always gave it to my mother, who worked two jobs and always needed money. She used the fifty bucks to help buy groceries. I never thought much of it until now. _Now_ I was where I shouldn't be. Where I _couldn't _be. Because it shouldn't be possible. But it is.

I slipped out of bed; silently. First, I needed some clothes, all I was wearing was a hospital gown and my own underclothes and that wouldn't do me any good. I hoped for some clothes—wished—for some clothes.

I slunk to the door, opening it a crack. A rushed-looking nurse was walking past, pushing a cart of fresh laundry in one hand, and pulling one in the other. The cart she was pulling had clothes that were apparently on their way from the wash.

All of a sudden, a small pile of clothes fell from the latter cart, unnoticed by the nurse. I darted forward and snatched the pile which consisted of a pair of black jeans—my size, as 'luck' would have it—and a long-sleeve, sweater—also my size. I dashed to the tiny bathroom to the left. I stripped off the gown and donned the articles of clothing. I looked around the room for my shoes, which were in a white cardboard box under the wheel-in bedside table. I stuffed my feet into them and grabbed Twilight and New Moon from the table. I walked out the door and leisurely as possible down the hall.

I soon came to the front desk and when the woman looked up, I said, "visiting my grandma, my mum's waiting in the car for me." I smiled and hoped she bought it. And, of course, she did. She smiled and nodded to me.

I walked out the front entrance—remarkably, surprisingly—unscathed.

'_I'm surprised they haven't come after me yet.' _I thought. Then, of course, 'luck' was on my side. '_I just hope it doesn't run out.' _

"Now," I said, speaking aloud to myself, "where the hell do I go from here_?" _

'_If Twilight and New Moon are set in the real world, —A.K.A. this world—then everything should be the same, right? It's just that now, the vampires are real, and that may very well be my fault. Ok, so it is my fault and now the danger is real. Smooth move Hannah. And I've been transported to Forks and now I just need to get back home. Simple enough on paper, or, in my head, but I don't have any money_ _at the moment and I don't have a plane ticket _**and **_I don't have a passport. Maybe I could just bus my way back to Ontario, but I'd still need a passport. _

'_I'll need a lot of 'luck' to pull this one off... Oh, boy, what've I gotten myself into? This is just so complicated. And it could get worse... It could always get worse, I have to keep that in mind. Everything will work out, it has to, I need to be calm, go with the flow,' _I thought, '_and not fight the current and drown.' _I added to myself dryly.

I took a deep breath and instantly felt better.

"Now, where to?" I asked myself.

'_Time for a tour, I think.' _It should probably scare me that I was answering my own question in my head, but it didn't. If Carlisle was here, that meant the Cullen clan was too, I'd have to poke around there sometime, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away.

"At the end of the tour, then," I said to myself, "time to see some Swans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After wandering around the town for a while, I finally found the street Bella supposedly lived on. I half-expected the house not to be there, but there it was, surrounded by trees. I could smell the leafy scent of the forest already. I saw that the truck and Charlie's squad car were gone. Charlie was at the station no doubt, and, well, maybe Bella was at work.

As far as I knew, Bella was under house arrest and was only allowed out of the house for school and work. It was Saturday, no school, so work was the only option left.

I wanted to get closer, it wasn't much to look at, but it was like meeting a legend in person. Or, at least, part of a legend.

I walked up the empty driveway, up to the door, and, just to have an alibi in case anyone saw me, I knocked on the door. Of course no one answered.

I lingered on the doorstep; in a flash, I remembered that there was a key kept up under the eave. Pure reflex made my arm shoot up, but I stopped in mid-reach. What was I doing? I couldn't just break into a house for the sake of curiosity.

'_Well, technically, it_'s_ not breaking in if you use a key,' _my anti-conscience argued.

So, I put my arm down and walked away with a sigh.

I was walking back down the street, contemplating how in the world I could get home when in bumped into someone—hard. I fell back right on my butt. I looked up, and gasped. Standing over me, staring back, curiosity coloring is features, was one person I thought I'd never see, even here in Forks.

**Gasp! Who could it be?! REVIEW!! **


	3. ChanceMeetings, Alibis, and Directions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm just the devious writer that manipulates the plots and characters. **

Wish

Part Three: Chance-Meetings, Alibis, and Directions

I looked up from where I had fallen on the ground. The face I was looking up at was one I though I'd never see here in Forks.

"Oh, sorry," Jacob said to me, "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." I told him.

He offered me his hand; I gladly took it, and he pulled me up to me feet.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." He smiled a little, holding out his hand again.

"Hannah Zacharchuk." I took his hand and shook it.

"Why were you at that house over there?" He asked suddenly.

"I was trying to see if anyone was home and if I could use their phone." I answered quickly, hoping he didn't suspect anything.

"Who were you trying to call?" He inquired.

I hadn't thought of that. So, unthinkingly, I said the first name that came to mind.

"The Cullens." I automatically responded.

Jacob's mood visibly darkened. Uh-oh, now I might not be able to get him off my case...this isn't the best situation to be in...

"They're family friends," I continued, trying to dig myself out of the hole I was sinking into.

Jacob looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pretending I didn't already know.

"Our families...don't get along." He answered reluctantly.

"Why?" I decided to add, "they're perfectly nice, normal people." I smiled coyly.

Jacob's expression turned aghast. This was kinda funny... He was acting like I said, "I drown puppies for fun." I stifled a snicker.

'_Ok, I better stop, before Jakey-Poo here blows a gasket.' _I thought, sighing mentally, a little put-out.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm here to visit a friend, Bella Swan. You were just at her house." At this last comment he eyed me suspiciously. I pretended to not notice.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Jacob, but I've got to get going." I smiled and started to walk away.

"You're going to see the Cullens?" He spat out their name as he asked me incredulously.

My eyes narrowed. "Yes, is there a problem?"

He seemed to remember himself and his demeanor shifted. I could almost hear him thinking, 'she's friends with those bloodsuckers? What are they trying to pull?'

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going." And I brushed past him.

"Hey," he called. I stopped, but didn't turn around. "Just be careful."

I half-turned to face him, smiling. "I'll be fine, Jacob Black."

I faced forward and continued on. I really didn't know if I _would_ be fine. I just hope I'd be able to sort this out and find a way home. I may as well go for broke in the meantime and try to sneak a peek at the infamous Cullen home. I just couldn't resist, my inner fangirl was too powerful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A while later, I was able to flag down a taxi. Earlier on, I 'luckily' found a twenty dollar bill, so now I had money for a cab ride.

"Where to, kid?" The cabby asked.

"Well, I don't know the exact address, but I know the directions to get where I'm going." I said.

"S'okay, I can work with that." He jerked a thumb to the backseat.

I sat down, and closed the door. I handed him the twenty dollar bill as I doled out the directions. We were passing over the bridge that crossed the Calawah River after about fifteen-twenty minutes. The road winded northward, passing through misty forest, just like I pictured in the book. My pulse sped up in anticipation. I was going to see them. _Them_.

It occurred to me that I should be terrified, if not because they were dangerous vampires, but because I knew things that I probably shouldn't. What would they do if, when, they find out that I know about them?

It also occurred to me now that they were real, because in the Twilight world, no one knew about the Cullens, Stephenie Meyer never wrote Twilight or New Moon, so, now that the real world and the Twilight world have meshed together, I'm the only normal, average person who knows their secret and I'm the one person who owns the only copies of Twilight and New Moon. I was holding their secret, and their story, in the protection of my arms. That is a frightening thought. I subconiously clutched the two books closer to my chest.

I realized we were driving up the winding gravel driveway that ultimately led to the Cullen house.

"Oh, you can stop here, I'll walk the rest of the way." I smiled at the cabby, who looked bewildered.

I climbed out of the cab and stopped in front of his window.

"Ok, whatever, kid." He shrugged. "Do you want me to wait here, or will you be long?"

"No, I'll be long, you can head off." I smiled again, and then waved at him.

He adjusted his hat, pulled a U-ey and headed off back down the drive.

The smile dropped off my face. I was starting to feel scared. I took a deep breath, but it was hard to breathe past the lump in my throat.

I continued up the drive, and I made my way around the last slight bend and I came face-to-face with a big, white house in the middle of an acre-wide expanse of grass.

Suddenly, in a blur, I saw a pale beautiful figure before me. Edward. _Edward _was right there in front of me.

I jumped—at least three feet in the air—with a strangled gasp.

'_OH. CRAP.' _I thought. I started laughing nervously to Edward's —_Edward!— _amusement.

"Well, HEY there, Edward, how are you? I'm sure you're _very _busy —I am— so, I better get going—" I said quickly as I spun around on one heel to head back down the road. When I turned, Edward was already there behind me, arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look as amused now as before.

I took in a breath sharply between my teeth, then sighed, hanging my head in disappointment and defeat.

'_Well, so much for THAT.'_ I thought crossly, looking off to the side grumpily.

"How do you know?" Edward asked, voice slightly curt. His voice rang deliciously in my ears.

'_Is this going to be a "as soon as you tell me, I'll have to kill you" kind of deal?' _I asked in my head, resigned.

"That depends," he, I could see, was trying to sound cold, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitch, fighting back a smile.

' "_Depends" ? Oh, yeah, that's _real_ encouraging...' _I said in my head, seeing as I didn't really need to say anything.

I held my books out to him. _'This is how I know.'_ I skimmed through their storylines in my head, showing him a preview of what they were about.

His white hands flashed out as he took the books from my hands and examined the covers. His eyes grew wide as he flipped them over and read the excerpts from the stories on the back covers.

He met my eyes, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Here." He said quietly, handing me the books; I took them, holding them to my chest.

I began walking to the house and Edward was right behind me. Like I could actually make it even five feet before he caught me. Yeah, right.

We reached the front door. Edward went ahead of me and opened the door. With a sweeping gesture, he motioned for me to go ahead of him into the house. I hesitated, then sighed. Closing my eyes, I continued on into the house. Edward entered next, shutting the door behind him.

I opened one eye reluctantly. Then both of my eyes opened wide in shock. They were all there, gathered in the living room. Waiting.

And as soon as I entered, they're heads turned swiftly in my direction. I turned around to head out the door, but Edward was blocking my only available escape route. All their eyes were on me.

The chances of me actually getting out of here alive were not good.

**Sorry for the big font, my stupid computer's fault. So, read and review, I'll have part four out soon: "Deals And Dogs" It'll be called. **


	4. Deals and Dogs

**Disclaimer: Once again, I am obligated to tell you, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or and of the characters except of Hannah Zacharchuk. Again, I'm only a devious manipulator of the characters.**

Wish

Part Four: Deals and Dogs

All of those wondrous, golden eyes were fixated upon me. Unnerving was the word I chose. Unnerving; that fit. Absolutely freaking terrifying also fit too. I was shaking faintly, and I knew they could all see. As I absorbed the situation, a strange thing happened. My pulse slowed, my tensed muscles relaxed, and I shrank back into the shell deep within my heart. Everything was so much clearer, and I could think quite clearly now. And, no, it wasn't Jasper's doing. This always happened when I was in a threatening situation. The fear drained away, leaving me cool, calm, and collected. Jasper could feel this drastic change of temperament in me, I knew.

I really was a freak.

This has happened before. I had been walking down a dim, deserted street (I know, smart, right?) And three guys, about two feet taller than me, but lanky, back me into a corner. Not smart. This time, for them. I never formally learned karate, but I guess that's what I used when I pummeled their asses. I left one with a broken arm, one with several broken ribs, and the last one with a major concussion and one hell of a fat lip.

Now, back to reality.

Jasper and Alice were sitting side-by-side in a beige love seat to my far right, Alice on the left side of it, Jasper on the right side, closest to me.

In front of me, past a coffee table (not that they ever drank coffee—it was covered in nick-knacks like magazines and a potted plant) Rosalie and Emmet sat on a beige couch, with Rosalie on Emmet's right, arms crossed, staring at me with a spiteful expression; despite my cool repose, I flinched internally. She didn't even know one thing about me, and she already hated me. I could almost hear what she was thinking.

'_Oh, great another human, we'll have to move this time, all because of _her.' I imagined her saying. Ouch. Yeah, that's harsh.

Emmet's expression was a mix of uncertainty, a pinch of distrust, and near-childish curiosity. He had an arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

To the left, was wonderful, loving Esme, a timid smile on her face despite it all, sitting in a beige reclining chair. And standing behind the chair, with a hand on Esme's shoulder, was Carlisle, his expression ever-open and calm.

My gaze was pulled back to Rosalie. She let out a low hiss, and everyone turned sharply to her. They all glanced at me, expecting me to flinch back in fear. I didn't bat an eyelash; instead, I crouched infinitesimally and did my best hiss back at her. I straightened up slightly. Rosalie was shocked, and most everyone else in the room—including Edward, who was standing to my immediate left—looked staggered. I blinked, and, remembering myself, looked away. My gaze quickly flitted back to their faces, and it seemed they were still recovering from my reaction, all, that is, except for Alice who remained unsurprised, and possibly, had a faintly triumphant air about her.

'_Sorry about that, but I'm not usually one to resort to fear.' _I thought to Edward.

I looked at Edward, who'd risen an eyebrow.

'_So you resort to retaliating?' _I could almost hear him reply dryly.

Without meaning to, I responded to the assumed response in my head.

'_Naturally. I was never, what you would call "normal".' _I thought, laughing in my mind.

Edward looked absolutely incredulous as well as staggered, shocked, and stunned. Uh-oh. He looked like Bella herself popped up out of nowhere and slapped him across the face.

I backed away nervously involuntarily. Everyone else was staring at Edward, concerned.

"Did you just...answer _my _thoughts?!" He asked, incredulity colored his voice.

All eyes snapped from Edward's face to mine.

"Um, I didn't know, what you were actually thinking, at least, I don't think so, I was only guessing what you would've said...I—um..." I trailed off.

I was probably sweating from the tension which now grew tangible in the air. We stood there in silence. Edward and I stared at each other in disbelief.

Carlisle to the rescue.

"Why don't you have a seat?" He said to me, gesturing to a chair he had apparently gotten from the kitchen.

'_Wow, super-fast vampire speed can come in handy...'_ I thought, taking a seat.

The chair faced the semi-circle of vampires, the air in the room became soberly serious, forcing me to sit impeccably straight.

"Now, Miss Zacharchuk, I would like to know how you came to know of us." Carlisle said calmly.

"Well, you see, Sir, it's rather hard to explain..." I struggled to put my answer into words.

"By all means, call me Carlisle," he told me, gesturing to himself with a small smile.

I could see Rosalie's eyes snap from him to me and back again indignantly.

I opened my mouth to answer, but in surprise nothing came out, and I closed my mouth, and with a small smile of my own I replied, "Carlisle. This is how I know of you all." I said, holding up the books I was clutching to my chest.

Everyone stared at them. Books. _This _is how I knew. I could read on their faces that they couldn't believe it.

Carlisle regained his composure first. "Ah, I remember those books from your time at the hospital, I never read them, respecting your privacy, but I _was _curious.." He rested his chin between is thumb and forefinger pensively, an eyebrow raised. There was a lot of eyebrow-raising around here.

"What do these books tell you?" Carlisle asked, inspecting the books from his place at Esme's side.

"Well, it's written from Bella's perspective. It begins when Bella first comes to Forks." I answered, placing the books back into my lap.

"Is that all?" He asked, knowing full well it wasn't, he was trying to get to explain what else the books contained.

"From Bella's first day," I began, getting a flash of Bella in the lunchroom and in Biology, with Edward fighting off the urge to eat her. I saw Edward flinch. _'Sorry,'_ I apologized to him, continuing out loud, "to the Port Angeles incident," once more, I received a flash of Bella being cornered by the four men and, later, in the restaurant, with Edward.

I knew he was controlling the urge to growl at the memory of the men that planned to take Bella's life. Several concerned glances were thrown in his direction, including mine.

Again, I apologized to him privately. _'I'm sorry I'm putting you through this.' _

He smiled to me, and I could almost hear him thinking, _'It's all right, I'll deal with it.'_

When he heard me guessing his thoughts he blinked in surprise.

'_Right again?' _I asked, smiling sheepishly. He nodded, and as this subtle exchange was going on, Rosalie looked on suspiciously, with the rest of the family waiting for me to continue.

"And before that, when Bella was nearly smunchelled—sorry—" I quickly apologized "—by Tyler's van, and the resulting collateral," I added in a lower voice, "and from the Port Angeles to," my voice became even more of a mumble, "the meadow..." and then came several flash-backs. I saw Edward straighten, and purse his lips together infinitesimally in a nervous gesture.

"To..." I coughed indiscreetly with a glance in Edward's direction, "...the tampering with of memories..." I trailed off, almost in a slightly suggestive way, and several eyebrows were raised at this, and all the while, Edward was seemingly looking for an exit.

I snickered mentally and Edward shot me a sharp glance.

All joking ceased as I continued, "and from there, to the escape to Phoenix," I wasn't able to stop the flashback to the ballet studio, where James was torturing Bella and I flinched myself. Something seemed to snap in Edward, and he sunk down an inch or so in height, with a pained expression and several of the Cullens donned woeful expressions, even Rosalie showed some pity.

"And from there to Prom," my voiced worked from a whisper to a fair volume. "And Twilight ends there. New Moon begins with Bella's birthday," I continued.

Jasper looked down, ashamed.

Before I could help myself, I tried to console him, "it wasn't your fault Jasper," I whispered, "it was a series of unfortunate and unpredictable events." He looked up at me, surprised, he could feel that I was really concerned about him. I smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't even there and I know it wasn't your fault."

"And from there," I continued, "to when you decided to leave."

I looked at Edward sharply. _'And if I may say so myself, Edward_, _that was incomprehensibly stupid of you, neither distance nor absence on your part can save Bella from danger, supernatural or otherwise, you know this.' _Edward flinched. _'I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself from giving you a piece of my mind.' _

"To Laurent and the werewolves in the meadow," I began again, "to Jacob and Bella and the motorcycles..." Edward's look made me trail off.

"_Laurent and werewolves?..._" He asked me dangerously.

I gulped. "Um, yes. Well, Edward, that's all in the past, Bella's fine now..." I laughed shakily, smiling nervously, waving at him to calm down.

Edward relaxed, but crossed his arms over his chest.

"And when Bella jumped from the cliff, and...Volterra." The atmosphere in the room darkened and grew stifling. "And the book ends after the confrontation between Edward and Jacob, where Charlie is about to explode like an A-bomb for Bella riding a motorcycle..."

"Alright, and how did you get here, and how did these books come into existence?" Carlisle asked

"It's hard to explain...The night before, I was in my own bed, in my own home, and at the time, you were merely fictional characters created by a woman named Stephenie Meyer. Millions of people had read these books around the world. But something strange happened last night. I put the books under my pillow, and against all logic, as you would see it, I wanted the story to be real, to escape for once, for real. You see, reading was always an escape for me from life. And when I woke up, I was in Forks General Hospital. I should have been terrified, but what I was was...elated. It was very strange."

"Millions of people?" Rosalie hissed, interrupting me, rising to her feet.

I also rose to my feet, turning to face her full-on.

Carlisle took a step forward. And Emmet placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, but she shook it off.

"Do you know what you've done? You've ruined us!" Rosalie snarled.

I remained cold and unaffected. I narrowed my eyes at her. "If you would simply listen and let me tell you why I don't think so, and why there isn't any reason for you to rip me to shreds at the present time, you'd hear me say that I don't think anyone but me knows about your family and that I'm the only person in the world who has possession of these books. And I'll explain why so I'll ask you to calm down and give me a chance to." I said in a clipped, cold voice, that, despite the calm flow of the words, snapped at her.

Rosalie gaped at me, open-mouthed, speechless. I'm guessing no one's ever talked back to her like that. The rest of the Cullen clan was staggered. And to everyone's shock, Rosalie's mouth closed and she sat back down on the couch.

"Well, go on," she urged me pointedly. I guess that was the best I'd get.

"You see, I'm sure I'm the only person that knows about you and has these books because in the books, none of the humans except Bella knew you were vampires, and these books never existed. Because you see, where I came from, and where you are, are two different worlds, and I think I made this—" I held up the books "—world the real world, and because this world wasn't any different from the real world except that vampires existed. And so, all the people are the same, and all the places are the same—but vampires are real."

"But we didn't all of a sudden just come into being." Rosalie said.

"That's because in that world, all you already existed, and now, these worlds have meshed together and since I'm the one who made it all happen, these books came with me and are now the only ones in existence."

The room grew very silent.

"But how did you do that?" Now, it was Emmet who asked.

I shrugged. "I wasn't a normal person by any standards, strange things always seemed to happen because of me. I never had any friends, people were either afraid of me or were spiteful for some reason or another. It bothered me for a while, I always was nice, and they'd be my friends, for a little while, then weird things would happen and they'd get scared and avoid me. When I was little, seven or so, my father left me and my mum. He left because of that. Because of me. When my mum saw weird things happen, I'd see her smile sadly and hug me, saying it was ok, that nothing was wrong." My voice grew small as I remembered.

"After my father left, my mother and I had very little money, and I remember times when there was no food in the cupboard, no food in fridge. But mum always made sure we had a roof over our heads, she worked two jobs, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to help my mother so much, and often, walking outside, I'd find bills and I'd give them to her. And recently, with my babysitting money and my 'luck' we've had food on the shelves.

"At school, when my mother wasn't around, I was cold, unfriendly, and alone. And then I found my escape in reading. I always loved reading since I was young, but it really came in handy these last few years.

"So, I saved up enough money and went to a bookstore. I found these two on sale together and I found them entrancing. And read them. Over and over. I wasn't so cold anymore, and I was...happy, for once, for real. From time to time, I still slip into a depression, and sometimes, when I'm in a dangerous situation, like staring down a couple of thugs, I become cold, and something...strange happens, and before I know it, the thugs are a pile of broken people." I shivered, remembering being cornered by the three tall men, remembering them afterwards, broken and bleeding. I knew Edward could see too, and Jasper could feel my emotions.

"And I guess that's how this all happened." I concluded. "It sure is a lot to swallow."

Suddenly, something occurred to me, truly belatedly. And Edward, reading my thoughts, growled.

"I ran into Jacob earlier. This isn't good, I talked to him earlier, and being the idiot that I am, he knows that I know you and that I went to your house and he's probably coming here to 'check up' on me. I promise on my life that no other person in the world will ever know from me that you exist and I will guard these books with my life. But right now, I need to deal with Jacob Black."

I rose from the chair and advanced on the front door, but Edward stood in my way.

"I won't let you near Jacob Black." Edward crossed his arms over his chest, "I refuse to let you talk to that unpredictable dog."

I was mad, here I was, trying to save them, and here was stubborn-as-a-mule Edward blocking the way.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, step aside right now." I glared at him unfalteringly.

He deliberated quickly, and stepped aside.

"Thank you." I said, "I'm going to show Jacob that I'm fine and that there's no need to worry." I spoke to them all though I didn't turn.

"Shouldn't you wash up first?" Alice's soprano voice asked me. "You smell like us."

"Exactly, then Jake will know I was actually with you and that I'm fine. I'll know how to find him, don't worry."

I opened the door and stepped out.

As I was walking I turned back the house and said—loud enough for everyone to hear, "And Edward? You're name is too long."

And then I thought I heard Emmet's whooping laughter. I chuckled to myself.

I stood, fifty yards from the house, arms extended in front of me, palms perpendicular to the ground, I began to feel for Jacob (weird, I know, but just wait). I had a strong feeling from due south, in the direction of Forks, I walked forward, the tingle up my spine becoming stronger.

I and I continued to walk. Into the trees, through ferns, over logs, past boulders jutting from the ground.

I stopped. Fifty feet ahead, there he emerged from the trees, surprised to see me.

Jacob Black.

**I hope you like it, it's longer than usual, it took me a while to write. All killer, no filler, I hope? Ah well, read and review!! **

**And a big truckload of thanks to all the people who reviewed and told me what they thought of my first fanfic! here's cookies for all of you! lol**

**-Silver **


	5. Confrontation and Conversation

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, the almighty Stephenie Meyer does. Me-devious manipulator. **

**A/N: Sorry I took so long with this one, but to make up for it, It's like, twelve, thriteen Wordperfect pages, so, enjoy!**

Wish

Part Five: Confrontation and Conversation

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Jacob demanded.

I sighed. "I told you before, I was here to see the Cullens, and luck, is how I found you." I replied calmly.

Jacob didn't seem to know what to say; he looked confused. "Are you alright?" He settled for.

"Yes, and why wouldn't I be?" I asked, my tone sharper than intended.

Jacob opened his mouth to respond but shut it again. I knew he was about to say that the Cullens were dangerous, but then he knew I'd ask why. But I already knew they were and why.

I sighed again, yieldingly. "Jacob," I began quietly, softly, "I know what the Cullens are."

For a moment, his expression was blank; processing. Then his expression twisted into one of horror, revulsion, shock, and who knows what else.

"_You,_ _know what they are, and you STILL WENT TO SEE THEM!!??" _Jacob stressed each word individually as he spat them out.

I leaned back minutely. Even Jacob was dangerous when he was mad.

"Jacob, look in front of you, you can see, you _know _that I'm fine." I told him softly, holding my hands out in front of me, emphasizing.

Jacob leaned forward and sniffed, even though I was still five meters away. "You smell of them." His expression twisted into a dark mask.

"Exactly that should help show you that I'm fine. I'm okay, I was safe, despite what they are." I pressed my point.

"How safe could you be with _them?" _He scowled.

"How safe am I with _you. _You're a werewolf." I pointed out.

He rocked back on his heels, shocked. "You _know? _Did _they _tell you?"

I remained calm, despite his harsh tone. "No, I just know that the Quileutes change into wolves, hence: werewolves. I've heard the legends."

"But how do you know for sure?" Jacob countered.

"Hey, if vampires are real, why not werewolves?" I shrugged.

His expression didn't lighten.

I sighed, for the _third _time. "Well, Jake, how safe _am_ I with you?" I asked again.

"It's not the same thing!" He dismissed with a swipe of his hand.

"No, it _is _the same thing. You could lose your temper right now and attack me, just as easily as one of the Cullens could lose control and attack me, too."

"Well, I wouldn't lose control." He scowled.

"Then neither would they." I countered.

"How can you say that?! They're _bloodsuckers_, they're unpredictable!"He shouted to me.

"_As_ are _you_, Jacob Black, don't forget," I said coolly.

Jacob struggled for a rebuttal, his argument lost.

"What I choose to do is my own decision, what might happens is my fault. I'll take my chances, if you don't mind."

"But it's _our_ responsibility if those_ bloodsuckers _step out of line!" He protested.

"Jacob, 'bloodsucker' sounds a bit harsh, don't you think? You wouldn't want to be called a 'mutt' or a 'dog,' or a 'flea bag,' would you? That wouldn't be very nice." I told him, almost tauntingly, my voice acquiring a cold edge to it.

"Who the hell gives a damn about manners?" Jacob demanded furiously.

"Would it kill _any of you_ to simply be _civil_?" I demanded, "And don't you dare say 'yes'." I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him and pointed to him with an index finger.

Jacob didn't say anything, and clamped his mouth shut, staring at the ground.

"Well, Jacob, now that you know I'm safe, you don't have to hang around anymore." I planted my hands on my hips, a smirk playing across my lips.

He looked up at me incredulously. It was almost comical.

He opened his mouth, but I silenced him, raising a finger.

"I don't want to hear it. I'll be fine, you can go, et cetera et cetera, end of story, case closed, good-BYE." I said with definite finality.

Jacob frowned.

I softened my expression, stance, mood and tone. "Jacob, I'll be fine, please go." I pleaded easily.

He sighed. "Fine. I'm leaving. Have fun with your bl-vampire friends."

I smiled, and he walked away.

I must have been standing there for a few minutes admiring the forest—I always loved nature, the fresh, soft, cool green of it all; It was all just so soothing—when I heard a twig snap, almost slowly, behind me.

I didn't turn, but smiled, my eyes still closed.

'_Hello, Edward.'_ I responded to him.

"Hm, interesting. Very perceptive of you. How did you know?" Edward asked, amused, as I turned to him.

"Like you don't already know." I chastised jokingly, laughing.

"I'd like you to explain anyways." He smiled.

To my right, there was a large boulder jutting out of the ground. I went over and sat down.

'_C'mon, and pull up some rock, Ed._' I patted the stone beside me. Almost instantly, he was there in a blur, looking like a model for a nature-theme photo shoot.

'_I wonder how many girls at Forks High would be launching themselves at you if they were in my place...' _

"Too many." Edward replied.

'_Fair enough.'_

'_Well, really, out of all the vampires who could have snuck up on me, the most likely one was you, and the reason I responded to you in my head was to make sure it was you and not someone else and make myself look like an idiot if it was someone like, Alice, for example.'_ I explained.

"Ingenious,"he stroked his chin, smiling.

'_Don't mock me,'_ I whined, pushing is shoulder. Of course, he didn't budge, which wasn't fair.

He laughed.

'_So, you've come here to hear more about me?' _I asked.

He nodded, solemn.

"Well, if you want my life story, you're in for it," I warned him. I sighed, exasperated. "In the year 1992, I was born 10:32 a.m. on a Wednesday in May to Daphne and Gregory Zacharchuk. I was seven pounds, three ounces, if you'd _also _like to know. I was born in Welland hospital, Ontario, Canada. When I was little, we were all together, _a family_. We were happy.

"Then, about when I was seven, strange things would happen: stuff would go missing—car keys you had just dropped on the counter would disappear and instant later, only to reappear in my hands, me playing with them, in the other room with my mother. Things moving 'on their own' and things we'd never seen before, we'd never owned, appearing out of nowhere.

"Finally, Dad freaked out, couldn't take it, and he left us both. He was the only one of them that had a job, so for a while, we were short on money, the pantries would bare sometimes—I remember that—and when I asked my mom why Dad left, she said, 'he just had to leave.' I came to the conclusion he left because of me, which, of course, was true. At only seven." I laughed humorlessly.

Edward waited patiently, expression sympathetic.

"The strange things continued to happen, and when I asked my mother what was...wrong with me, she'd just hug me and tell me that nothing was wrong with me, that I was perfect. I couldn't believe her. My mom began to work two jobs, but it often just barely got us by.

"When I went to school, the other kids never hung out with me, scared, I think, of me. I'd always tried to be friends, to be friendly, but none of them actually became my friends. So, I pulled away from everyone, my only friend being my mother. Like I said before, I became cold, and withdrawn. Then, after so long, I discovered books." My mood lightened.

"I loved reading, and read constantly. I found my escape. I'd always loved reading, but I found out how much it could help me then. And the books brought me back, and for once in a very long time, I was happy. It didn't matter to me now that I had no one but my mother. It was all I needed. I found my refuge in books, and became dependant. I was coming from the library with an armful of nonfiction novels, always two hundred pages or more, at a highschool level, at the age of twelve." I smiled remembering.

"I began to think of my...power as a good thing, having read so many novels resembling my own life, thinking of how I could use it to help people; my mother. That was the first person on my mind. My mother. I could help her with our money troubles. So I hoped and wished and begged for the money we desperately needed. And I would find bills— fives, tens, twenties, and even fifties. I would bring them all to my mother, and I have, even recently. She told me to save some of the money for myself, to get something I really wanted. And when I had enough, I went to the bookstore, searching for the perfect book. Well, I didn't find the perfect book; I found two: 'Twilight' and 'New Moon.' I finished the both on them in the span on two months. And after I did, I decided to try something. I'd heard from another book that if you put a book under a pillow before you fell asleep, you'd dream about the story. It was worth a shot." I shrugged.

"So, I put them under my pillow—_only last night_—" I reveled at the thought, "and before I fell asleep, I wanted so badly for the story to be true. And now, here I am." I motioned around myself, unable to contain my smile.

"But why would you want _vampires_ to be real?" Edward asked, frowning.

"I wanted an escape, and, despite everything you think, that story was the perfect escape. I couldn't bear my life, it was horrible, not the worst, but horrible. I was an outcast, I was never right. I never felt right, I was born in the wrong place, the wrong, the wrong _species._ I never felt right as a human. It just wasn't me, what I wanted to be."

"But do you understand what you're asking for? An eternity of bloodlust, and torment." He asked me.

"I know what I'm asking for, and I'd rather battle an inner demon than deal with a pathetic, human life. I just, can't take it anymore." I fought to keep my emotions at bay, to stop myself from breaking into tears. "I'd rather struggle with major pain and suffering, aiming for a bigger goal, than deal with the consistent throbbing tearing pain, and for so little repayment. I'm just so sick, so sick of it all." I cradled my head in my hands.

There was a lengthy silence.

"Do you know _how insane_ that sounds?" Edward asked me monotonously.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I responded, my head still in my hands. "But do you honestly know how I feel?"

"I'm a mind reader, I think I have a pretty good idea myself." He replied.

"Then you understand why I need—want, if that'll appease you—to be a vampire?" I asked.

"I'd try to talk you out of it." He hedged.

"But you _do _know," I half asked and half stated.

Edward hesitated. "Yes." He finally replied reluctantly.

'_Then I won't press the matter,'_ I told him silently, _'for now.'_

"That's the best I'm getting," Edward stated with a sigh.

'_And don't _you _know it.'_ I laughed aloud. _'Now, time for a change of pace, and mood for that matter,' _I added dryly in my thoughts, _'I'd like to hear about _you.'

"I thought you already knew quite a bit about me," Edward pointed out with a smirk.

"Ah," I began, raising an index finger, "but there are _some _things I don't know about you."

Edward sighed, but he was still smiling. "Alright, please, do continue."

I smiled dangerously. "Edward Cullen, prepare to be assimilated."

Edward grimaced, playing along. "Sounds painful."

"Only if you don't comply." I sang mischievously.

He laughed. "You are starting to sound like Alice."

'_Ok, _continuing on..._' _I thought, trying to find a suitable question. Suddenly I got an idea and the smile dropped off of Edward's face, replaced by a quizzical look coupled with an eyebrow raise.

There was a moment of silence.

I waited.

"You want to know what my growl sounds like?" He burst out laughing for a moment before quieting.

"Yes," I said with mock indignance, "I always wondered what your growl sounded like."

Edward shrugged, sighing.

'_You _know_ it could be worse.' _I reminded him.

"You're right," he said relentingly. "Alright."

Edward inhaled a subtle breath, and a deeply base rumble built up low in chest and rose to meet my ears and reverberate in the air.

A shiver brushed up my spine. Wow...

When the growl ended, Edward looked at me, eyebrow raised, waiting for my comment.

"Hm, very nice," I rubbed my chin thoughtfully with a thumb and forefinger. "Very fearsome."

"Is that a hint of sarcasm?" I asked me, laughing.

'_...Mayybeeee...' _

"I'm hurt," he pouted, holding a hand over his dead heart.

'_Oh, yes, you just want to be the big bad, ferocious vampire,' _I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Edward laughed, but only half-heartedly.

'_What about whimpering? Or are you more like a cat than a dog?' _I asked suddenly.

"Well, I _can _whimper," he began, "but I couldn't say if I'm either."

'_I ask because I know you can growl, snarl, hiss, and whimper, but I always wondered if you were more of a feline nature or canine, or simply feral,_' I thought pensively, _'but really, I'd say you were more feline, with your association and similarities to mountain loin.' _

"Ah, so you know." A statement.

"Of course—it was in the book when you told Bella of 'your preference.' " I quoted.

"In the book?" Edward asked, but the question didn't seem to be directed to me. "It's from Bella's perspective. May I see them?"

"And let you get your grubby little vampire muckers all over them? I don't really think so." I held the books closer to me childishly.

He raised both eyebrows and tilted his head.

"I know they'd probably safer in your hands, and you wouldn't leave fingerprints on them and all that, but they're mine and I'm very protective of my books, they're like my children." I informed him matter-of-factly.

"I won't drop them, and I'd make sure they'd be safe," Edward began, his gaze trying to meet my eyes.

'_Oh no, I that tone of voice, and no amount of persuasion will force me to relinquish my paperback children_.' I scowled, scrunching my eyes shut, turning away from him.

"Please," he begged.

'_Oh boy, you really _are _laying on the charm aren't you?' _I thought dryly.

I didn't hear anything else, so I timidly peeked out of one eye.

And there he was.

Doing his smoldering eyes routine.

...He had some really nice eyes...

...Very...goldeny...

I scrunched my eyes shut again. _'Gah! Must...resist... Must resist...' _I opened an eye, and he was still there.

'_You don't often give up so easily, do you?'_

He flashed me a winning smile. I should've just kept my eyes shut. "No, not so often."

His golden eyes turned pleading.

I snapped my eyes shut with all the willpower I had; and they wandered open and again I shut them.

'_Why do you want them?' _I asked, trying to preoccupy him.

"I want to know what Bella was think all that time—all those times." His voice was so pained, I couldn't resist.

Stupid hot irresistible vampire.

His attack relented, and I sighed. I held out the books to him and he took them with a triumphant smile.

'_You _so _owe me.' _I told him grudgingly.

"I won't forget." He promised.

"You'd better not, or I swear I will have revenge!" I vowed, raising a fist.

Edward chuckled.

I crossed my arms indignantly.

He stopped laughing and opened the book.

I watched as he read, spending only seconds on a page before moving on to the next.

In five minutes, he was done both books: Twilight _and _New Moon.

I was miffed. I was always a fast reader, that's what I'm good at, but I was envious.

'_Is there ANYTHING I can do that YOU can't do BETTER?' _I demanded, exasperated.

"Possibly," Edward mused, handing back my books. I could see he was mulling over what he'd just read. Dozens of emotions flitted behind his eyes.

I nearly snatched them from his hands, and inspected them meticulously with narrowed eyes.

"Satisfied?" Edward asked me, smirking.

'_I'll get Emmet to smack that smirk right of your face, I swear,' _I thought severely.

That only made the smile wider.

'_I'd punch you myself if I wasn't so sure it'd break my hand,' _I informed him sourly.

Taking pity on my he smoothed his expression.

My thoughts wandered to a different venue. _'What do you think I could be capable of if I was a vampire? Me with my..._aptitude_?' _I asked Edward.

The muscles in his jaw tightened minutely. "I don't know. I think Carlisle would be a better judge of that, but I think you'd be...quite strong."

I was about to reply to that when my stomach growled almost as loudly as Edward had done before, and I finally grew aware of my hunger.

'_Well, it's no surprise, I haven't eaten anything all day, and it's nearly dinnertime.' _My thoughts were turned to my mother. I'd been missing since last night. She must be hysterical by now. My heart fell. Poor Mom.

'_I need to get back home, but I have no way of getting there,' _I sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Edward encouraged me. "But for now, we'll have to deal with that empty stomach of yours."

"You wouldn't happen to have any human food props at your house?" I asked.

"No, we'll have to go into town."

"I see, well, lead the way, good sir," I mocked, getting up from the rock. I bowed and gestured back the way we came.

He led the way at a human pace, and I followed behind with ease, being massively more coordinated than Bella.

The woods were like a second home to me; I leapt over fallen logs and dodged low-hanging tree branches lithely—even if my grace paled in comparison to that of a vampire. But above all I enjoyed the thick, leafy greenery.

We soon made it back to the house, and I saw his silver Volvo—which was very shiny—in the driveway.

Edward had already opened the door for me, and he was now sitting in the driver's seat.

'_I call shotgun.' _I joked, sliding myself into the car and closing the door behind me.

"Shotgun?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"Never you mind, Eddie." I told him.

He frowned. "Don't call me Eddie."

'Now_ who's acting childish?' _I thought triumphantly.

"We both are," he countered.

'_Fair enough, but it's still a moot point.' _Again, I quoted from the books, and Edward knew it. He smiled, but in amusement or otherwise, I couldn't tell.

Already, the needle on the speedometer was pointing at a fair angle to the right.

'_Will it be necessary_ _to remind you that they have speed limits for a reason and that I—unlike yourself— am not indestructible_. _I'd _really _to not be in this thing when it turns into a Volvo pretzel around some object on the roadside.' _I told him cheerfully.

"You don't have to worry." He grinned.

'_One can only hope.' _

We had already reached town thanks Edward's suicidal speed. We slowed down to an acceptable speed as we passed by a plaza and then I saw it.

A 'Mr. Sub.' Not the best, but it was the best they had, unless they had anything decent at 'Uncle Bruno's' over there. I took my chances with 'Mr. Sub'

Edward pulled into the parking lot in font of the 'Mr. Sub.'

Getting out, I saw ten bucks on the ground. I picked it up.

Edward merely looked at me.

"How 'bout I get myself a sub. My treat." I joked and waved the ten bucks in the air.

We walked in and I went up to the counter to order my sub. Edward chose a table by the wide, wall-to-wall window at the front. I came to the table and sat. I practically ripped off the wrapping paper covering the sub.

"How can you eat that? It looks rather tasteless." Edward mused, eyebrows pulled together as he examined me devouring the sandwich.

'_Hey, I know it's no mountain lion, but give it some credit. And when you're this hungry, you don't tend to be picky.' _I replied. I didn't dare open my mouth when it was this full.

Edward said nothing and stared out the window at the grey sky. I thought I saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

'_I've always wondered, how can vampires watch tv? I mean, the human brain reevaluates visual information sixty times a second or something along those lines, and television programs are just pictures strung together, showing us sixty pictures a second, so it looks like the pictures are really moving. If a vampire's brain works faster than a human's, shouldn't it be impossible for a vampire to see tv as we do?' _I asked, finishing the remains of my sub.

"I really do not know," he said pensively, "I've never really thought about that, but we can still watch television, even though our brains work faster than yours."

"Strange." I commented.

I let my thoughts wander, and I thought of something. Edward already knew he gistthoughts, but I continued anyway. I already has this rapt attention.

'_Edward, I was thinking of how you can't read Bella's thoughts, and it made me wonder, if, using my power, I could block you.' _

"Well, I think it's worth a try."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Concentrated on creating a barrier between my mind and Edward's. I focused intensely on creating that wall, and as soon as it was up, I opened my eyes.

"Well," I whispered, careful as to make sure no one could overhear, "can you still hear my thoughts."

Edward frowned. "No, I can't."

I grinned.

I found I didn't have to hold my concentration upon the barrier, and I could let my thoughts wander without having to worry about being eavesdropped upon. I thoroughly enjoyed the fact that my mind was my own again.

'_Eddie-Weddie!' _I called in my head. He didn't hear. My grin grew wider. I giggled. Evilly

Edward leaned back in his chair, giving me a sidelong stare, accompanied with the classic raised eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" He asked hesitantly.

"A nickname. Your nickname."

"Which one?"

"Would you really like to know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow of my own.

That scared him off.

"How did you know how to find Jacob Black?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, you see, everyone has an 'aura,' per say, and each one is different for each person. I know it sounds strange, but if I concentrate I'm able to 'feel' people. I can tell who someone is even they're a few miles away, if I know who I'm looking for. It's really hard to sneak up on me." I smiled knowingly.

Edward nodded.

"I'm really something, eh?'

" 'Eh?' " he repeated.

"Canadian, remember?" I rolled my eyes. "And before you ask, we don't say 'aboot,' we say 'about' just like everyone else."

Edward laughed.

Suddenly, Edward spoke.

"The others—my family—" Edward began, "have been talking, and they've decided to let you stay with us."

"What? I—you want me to stay at your house? I couldn't possibly! I'd hate to impose!" I protested.

"Are you sure?" Edward smiled deviously, "or is it because it would mean you staying at a house filled with vampires?"

"Huh?" I was perplexed. "You mean, afraid? Oh—no, I'm not worried about that—like I said, I don't want to impose."

Edward frowned.

"I know, I _should _be afraid, but I'm not. I'm aware of the possible—outcome, but it's impossible for me to be afraid."

"Were would Bella be right now?" I asked suddenly. I saw, now that he couldn't read my mind, I could catch him off-guard. I liked that. I was outwitting Edward Cullen. Imagine that.

"She'd be arriving home at work around now, I think." Edward replied.

"So, she's under total house-arrest and can only go out for school and work and she has no visiting hours—without supervision from Charlie, I'm guessing—unless it's for school projects, and no phone calls and above all—no Edward Cullen?" I guessed. "Harsh."

"Eerily specific," Edward noted, "but more or less correct."

"I see." I added, "tough break, kid."

Edward laughed humorlessly. "Like all that would keep _me _away from _Bella_."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, the whole, 'climbing into Bella's room through her window at night like an obsessed stalker' deal, I almost forgot about that." I said in a sarcastic-ish tone.

Edward laughed.

"Come on, let's go. I believe Alice has a surprise for you."

"Uh-oh. That's never good. How 'bout let's not and say we did?" I asked cheerily.

"No chance." Edward taunted me, holding up an index finger.

I sighed. "I knew it was a longshot."

I threw my garbage in the trash can and we headed out back to his car.

Edward drove quickly, and soon we were winding our way up the Cullen's long driveway.

He parked the car and stepped out. I hesitated.

He appeared at my window. "I can remove you from this vehicle by force, you know.

I crossed my arms and momentarily let down my barrier to think:

"_Stupid, smart-Alec, super-strong vampire.' _

I replaced my barrier and stepped out of the car as Edward was chuckling.

"Don't make me slap you. I can exactly afford medical treatment at the moment." I threatened, eyes narrowed.

Edward laughed a few more times before quieting. "Don't worry, Carlisle would patch you up for next to nothing."

"Not exactly what I meant by 'afford'." I informed him.

Edward was puzzled. "What did you mean then?"

I crossed my arms. "That's for me to know and you...to keep wondering about." I said smugly.

Edward sighed, and let it go.

We continued up to the house. Edward opened the door for me and I stepped in.

Suddenly, a brick wall hit me. Or, that's what it felt like, at least.

Something stone-solid had slammed into me; I would've fallen backwards if whatever crashed into hadn't held me upright.

It was Alice. She'd run up to me and given me a hug.

Edward was not nearly as surprised as I was.

Alice relinquished her hold on me and bounced back a few steps.

"I'm so glad you're staying!" Alice chirped, positively buzzing. Suddenly, a bag appeared in her small, white, willowy hands.

Uh-oh. That one expression was written all over my face my face.

Alice piped up, "I got this for you, you certainly can't sleep in that." She pulled out a long pink silk 'Victoria's Secret' nightgown. I gaped in horror, and flushed horribly.

"I can't expect me to sleep in that!" I protested.

Alice looked at me. "Why not?"

"B-b-because, it's..." I couldn't finish my thought.

Edward snickered somewhere to my left. I reached an elbow back and caught him in the ribs. Although this hurt me more than it did him, Edward was quiet.

I reached out and took the nightgown. I grabbed the tags, checking to see if it was my size or not.

"Size 13, my size. You saw me coming—er—staying?" I asked.

Alice nodded, smiling. "There are a few more things for you upstairs."

"You _REALLY_ didn't have to do this. I don't deserve it."

"Nonsense," Alice waved a hand, "but you'll have to take a shower. You smell like a wide variety of things."

"Thanks," I said lamely.

"But," Alice interrupted.

'_Uh-oh.'_

"You have to let me do your hair and make up and everything afterwards." She finished.

"Aw, Alice," I whined, "do you really have to do that? That's why you have Bella!"

"Well, as you can see, Bella's not here, so you'll have to take her place." Alice grinned mischievously.

I gulped. And I heard more than one snicker.

'_Help me.'_

"I'll show you to your room." Alice sang, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along up the stairs. "And then we'll see about that shower."

I struggled to get away; I had no intentions of being a 'Guinea Pig Barbie.' I scrambled for something to hold onto—I tried to grab the railing but the glossy, varnished wood slipped out from under my fingers.

As we rounded the corner, I gripped onto it, but Alice was a lot stronger, and she pulled me down the hall.

During this time, I wailed: "NooOoOoOoOoOo!"

The last thing I saw before turning that corner was Edward's wicked grin.

"I'll get you for this, Edwa—" my vow was cut off as Alice dragged me down the hall.

Alice pulled me down the hall and stopped at a door on the right side. She opened it and led me inside. It was beautiful. The walls were painted in a light cream color and the bed had a duvet cover—in beige, as was almost everything in the house—and there was a dresser to the left of the bed, and opposite to that was a lacquered pine reading desk, a closet to the left and a door next to it. I could only wonder in horror what might be hanging up in that closet; I hope she hadn't spent too much money on me.

"This room an en-suite—the door next to the closet is the bathroom."Alice told me cheerily. My stomach dropped down to my ankles.

Alice flitted over to the closet and pulled the door open. I was surprised to see that only a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a sweater occupied the space. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait, how much did this all cost?" I asked.

"Including the toothbrush, toothpaste, the nightgown, and everything, only seventy-four dollars total." Alice seemed disappointed, and I guess someone had been there to subdue her from spending too much. I was glad.

"I had to get the clothes..._on sale._" She shuddered.

I had to smile at that.

Alice seemed to perk up. "Jasper's setting up a board game downstairs. I can hear him, c'mon, let's play." Alice took my hand in both of hers and tugged me out into the hall and down the stairs.

And surprise, surprise, Jasper was sitting at the coffee table setting up 'Scrabble.'

I smiled inwardly. I was pro at this game. Especially when I was lucky. Hey—_I _don't consider that cheating...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I placed the wooden letter-pieces in a row.

"Sesquipedalian." I said triumphantly.

"That's another one. _How _do you keep doing that?" Jasper asked.

I just smiled and shrugged. "I'm just really good at Scrabble. "

Edward leaned towards me, looking me straight in the eye—most likely trying his best to force his way past my mental barrier. "Are you _cheating_?"

I stared right back at him. Cool as a cucumber. "No, of course not, that would be immoral and unfair." I did my best to sound honest.

Edward continued to grill me. "Are you lying."

"No." I answered in a way that could fool even a polygraph.

"Hmm." That was all he said, leaning back to his original position, keeping a suspicious eye on me.

I decided to hold back on all the 'luck-stealing' I was doing. Just to give them a shot. Just to make it fair.

After that, Jasper won the next game, and we all decided that we were sick of playing Scrabble.

So we channel-surfed on the tube.

I spotted a channel guide on the table. "May I?"

"Go ahead, this is getting up nowhere." Jasper said, nevertheless, the still flicked from channel to channel with vampire speed. They had digital cable, I believe. I'd never had digital cable, so I wouldn't know.

I flipped through the guide, when suddenly a program caught my eye.

I started to get a ghastly idea.

I lowered my barrier and conferred with Edward.

'_Will Emmet fall for it?' _I asked.

'_Positive.' _

'_Will he get mad?'_

'_Nah, Emmet's a good sport.'_

'_Ah, excellent...'_

'_I never realized until now how devious you were.' _

'_It's one of my best qualities. Mwahaha.' _

'_Ok, now that was just creepy.'_

'_I know.'_

"We couldn't possibly let Emmet miss this!" I said.

"Yeah, Emmet loves wrestling!" Edward agreed.

Emmet sped into the doorway in a flash.

"Did someone say—hey!"

Edward, Jasper, and Alice (who were also in on our gag) grabbed Emmet's arms and subdued him.

"Now!" Edward said to me.

I flicked to...The Style Network.

Dun dun dun!

"No, not this!" Emmet wailed.

It was one of those horrid make-over shows, where they spent _particularly_ long amounts of time on explaining the latest fashion and junk like that.

"It burns!" Emmet wailed dramatically.

"Aw, buck up, we're just having fun, at your expense." I said cheerily.

By the end of the program, Emmet's left eye was twitching. Edward and Jasper couldn't stand it. It was even too much for me,but Alice was drinking it all in with interest.

When the credits finally rolled, we released Emmet, who looked sick. I couldn't help but laugh

"I'm getting you back for that." Emmet promised.

He bent down into a crouch.

Uh-oh.

I backed away slowly.

Emmet pounced.

I let out a yelp.

I was tackled to the ground.

And tickled.

"Ahaha—Emmet—please—hahaha—" I begged between laughs. "St—aha!—op before I —HAHA!—have an aneurysm!"

"No chance, I'm getting payback! That was horrible! Putting me through all that!" Emmet protested, tickling my neck.

The others were still there, watching the event unfold.

"Edward—help!" I begged.

"Sorry, can't help you." He smiled.

"Traitor!"

Esme's voice came from somewhere in the house.

"Now, Emmet, stop tormenting that poor girl, I think she's had her just desserts!"

"Yes, Esme!" Emmet called back obediently. He repealedhis attack, standing up, and held out a hand.

I took it and he helped me up.

"Truce?" I asked.

"Truce." Emmet agreed, shaking my hand.

"But you have to admit, it was pretty funny." I said.

"It wasn't too bad, of course, I can do better."

"Is that a challenge, or a threat?" I asked deviously.

"Maybe both, maybe neither." He waved and walked away. As he was walking away, he turned to me, pointed two fingers at his eyes then turned them to me in an 'I'll be watching you' sign.

I mimicked the motion. Emmet grinned.

"That was fun, I have to admit." Edward told me.

"Half the fun's the aftermath." I told him.

"Are you going to expand on that comment?"

"Probably not."

Edward sighed.

"Let me guess: 'It's bad enough I can't read one mind, Bella's mind, but now, I can't read her thoughts. What a drag.' Something along those lines?"

"Yes," Edward affirmed. "It's ten thirty." He said, looking at his watch. "If I remember correctly, humans need sleep. And Alice is waiting for you upstairs."

"Oh no, not that." I almost forgot Alice's promise to do my hair and junk. I really didn't see the point in doing all that when I was just going to go to sleep and mess it all up.

"Well, she's not going to do makeup this time of night, but she's still itching to do your hair." Edward smiled. And I didn't like the way he'd smiled that smile. "I'll escort you to your room."

"Ah, no!" I ran but in a flash, Edward was already standing there in front of me.

'_Curse that stupid_ _vampire speed of yours!' _I told him in my head, then pulled my barrier back up.

He only laughed; and, grabbing me around the waist so I couldn't escape, he lifted me off the ground and carried me up the stairs to my doom.

Lying in wait, Alice was in my room with an assortment of objects: hair dryers, curling irons, among other things.

"Thank you, Edward," she smiled to him; the smile—honestly—turned wicked as she looked at me.

She shoved a towel and a fuzzy bathrobe at me.

"Go wash up, I'll be waiting out here for you." Alice instructed me.

"I'll see you all in the morning." Edward waved casually and left; I concentrated, and felt him walk to his room.

Alice pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"If you don't have a shower, I'm coming in there and washing you myself." Alice threatened from the other side of the door.

And coming from Alice, this was no idle threat.

So, I took the shower, using the shampoo and conditioner and everything else. I came out squeaky-clean.

And, wearing the bathrobe over the Victoria's Secret nightgown, Alice did my hair.

"Why do you have to do this?" I whined.

"Because it's fun." Alice replied matter-of-factly. "And because I can."

"Never forget there's a difference between can and shouldn't." I muttered.

"Oh, come on, be a good sport," Alice coaxed.

"Fine." I sighed, yielding.

After Alice was finished, my hair—and me—didn't look too bad.

"Well, goodnight, I know you humans need your sleep." Alice waved and left.

"Goodnight." I called back to her as she shut the door, throwing me one last smile.

I admired my hair one last time before I turned out the light and tucked myself into the bed.

Man, it was comfy.

But I couldn't sleep. I was too busy reviewing the details of the day. I couldn't believe it only happened in _one day_. It seemed like a year.

Suddenly, I felt Edward moving down the hall from his room.

I let down my wall. _'Going to see Bella, are you?'_ I asked.

'_Yes, and I think you should be sleeping.' _I could almost hear him say.

'_Well, as it just so happens I can't sleep.' _I told him, _'I'm diurnal in the day and nocturnal at night. I'm and insomniac. I often went outside for walks at night when I couldn't sleep.' _

'_In any case, you need sleep.' _Came his supposed reply.

'_All right, I'll sleep, goodnight. See you in the morning, Eddie.' _I teased.

I felt him stop by my door.

It opened a crack and I heard him whisper, "you know, you're too good at that."

I replaced my wall

"I'll take that as a compliment."

He laughed quietly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to see my love."

"Have fun. Or is that the wrong sentiment?" I asked, quoting.

Edward just laughed. "Go to sleep."

"Fine." I sighed.

The door closed again.

I sighed again, shifted around under the covers onto my side, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wah!** **Well, how'd ya like that? You know the drill - read and review please! ASAP! What's gonna happen now? Will Hannah get back home? How (if at all...possibly...) will Emmet get his revenge? What will happen to Hannah's hairdo in the morning?! (Ok, so that last one wasn't really an important question but---WHATEVER! I am the writer of this fanfic, and I shall type what I please in these little foot-note...thingys...! HAHA! Fear me! XD)**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I just wanted to thank all of you who've read and reviewed my first fanfic, it means a lot to me. Your support is greatly appreciated, and I'd like to thank the following posters:**

**Missing-jazz, Fatcat11388, Snowlyn (for her REALLY long, and multiple, reviews), Kay12693, TwilightGirl07, Ea Aderyn, maddie** **miquel, Roxxi-and-Ali, and Lillya**

**THANK YOU! (Here are some cookies for you. They're Eddie flavored. XD** **That'd really be something: Edward-flavored cookies. They'd sell _very _fast, I think...But really, Edward _flavored..._ _Edward _flavored**...**_Edward flavored..._ I'll stop... **

**I'm planning on this being a six or seven-part** **story—and there's _definitely _going to be a sequel, so fasten your seatbelts and keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. My next part, part number six, is going to be titled: "Sweet Dreams and Cheerios" (ya know, like the cereal—and if you've never heard of Cheerios, you are _SERIOUSLY_ deprived, my friends) **

**Well, that's all, folks. **

**This devious manipulator needs sleep. **

**See ya! **


	7. Sweet Dreams and Cheerios

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own Cheerios, Scrabble, I also don't own Edward (although wish I did) But hey, you can't have everything. Plus he's already taken. **

Wish 

Part Six: Sweet Dreams and Cheerios

I was walking through the forest. At night. Alone.

At least, I was—or—I _thought_ I was.

Edward appeared, leaning against a tree, arms crossed nonchalantly.

I smiled and ran up to him.

Edward was smiling absent-mindedly, a distant look in his eyes. He was looking up at the sky through a hole in the tree branches. There were stars.

Edward turned his gaze to me.

He didn't seem to realize what was happening until...

I tackled him, sending him down to the ground sprawled out on his back.

I had him by the shoulders, sitting on his waist—Edward had surprise plastered on his face—and I kissed him fiercely.

He didn't try to pull away, and he kissed me back, bringing his hands to my face.

And then I woke up with a start. I sighed with contempt. Stupid dreams.

I then became aware of a figure lingering in the doorway.

I stared at him horror, mouth hanging open. I wish I could have kept my barrier up while I slept. I now yanked it up hastily.

Edward had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the doorjamb exactly as he had been in my dream. He smirked.

"So, you slept well, I assume." He continued to smirk.

"You _creep!_" I accused shrilly. "I can't control what my subconscious does, you know." I told him, crossing my arms indignantly.

The smirk widened.

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get. Out. Now." I said, quietly, but still with lethal finality

The smirk dropped right off Edward's face and his arms fell down to his sides; he fled the room in an instant.

I slid out of bed, walked over to close the door leading to the hall. I then walked the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth—my mouth had that bad after-sleep taste. Nasty.

I wore the outfit Alice had bought me. The clothes fit me perfectly, of course. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Presentable. At the very least.

I glided down the stairs, mindfully. I walked into the kitchen to see Esme already there.

"We got you some breakfast, earlier this morning," Esme told me softly with a warm smile, pulling a box from a grocery bag.

Cheerios.

"Thank you; I like Cheerios." I smiled back at her.

"You're welcome." Esme removed a bowl from an open cupboard, shutting the door after it. She took a spoon from a drawer. She then placed the 'prop' spoon and bowl together on the counter.

She was opening the Cheerios box when I came forward and said, "Oh, it's alright, let me do that, I'm not used to people doing things for me."

She smiled and handed me the box, and I poured the little 'O's into the bowl.

"There's milk in the fridge." Esme gestured.

I stepped over to the fridge and opened the door. I came out, holding a large jug in bewilderment.

"Milk comes in jugs down here?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," Esme laughed.

"Huh, go figure." I brought the jug to my bowl, unscrewed the cap and poured the milk. As I was placing the jug back in the fridge, I was startled to hear a voice.

"So she's more unsettled by the discovery of milk in jugs than vampires?" Carlisle asked, smiling mildly.

"Good morning," I added uncertainly, "Carlisle."

"Good morning to you too, Hannah." He replied, walking gracefully to his wife's side and kissing her on the cheek. "Good morning, Esme."

I sat down at the small breakfast nook in the kitchen, and proceeded to eat my Cheerios. Soon, the other Cullens began to file into the room. Jasper lingered in the doorway with Alice, cheerful, at his side. Edward, to my disdain, stood next to the fridge. I shot him a glare, which I'm sure none of them missed. Emmet sat down at the other end of the breakfast nook with Rosalie, who seemed to be in a fairly good mood.

"I didn't know watching someone eat was a spectators' sport." I commented.

"In this house it is," Alice chimed in, "it isn't often that a person actually eats in here."

"Hm." I said thoughtfully.

I saw Emmet grinning at me. "So, how'd you sleep last night, Hannah?"

"Fine..." I scowled at him suspiciously.

Emmet snickered.

I glared at him with loathing. "How do you know?" I demanded.

The 'younger' Cullens seemed to exchange glances. Although, Esme and Carlisle looked puzzled, but didn't ask.

"Edward told us." Emmet snickered again.

I spun my head around to glare vehemently at Edward.

"_You will **PAY.**' _I vowed.

Edward just smiled.

"May I ask what's going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, you see—" Emmet began.

And then a Cheerio connected with the back of his head. He stopped in mid-sentence. All eyes turned to face me.

"Hey, who threw that?" Emmet demanded, holding the spot where the Cheerio hit his head.

"I did." I said, raising my spoon.

Emmet turned to me. "_You_ did?" He asked me disbelievingly.

I nodded. The rest of the room stood still.

Then, another Cheerio flew up from the bowl, hitting him between the eyes.

He blinked. "How did you do that?"

"I don't really know," I shrugged, "I guess this place brings something out in me."

A third Cheerio rose from the bowl and struck him in the cheek.

"Hey, cut that out," he complained.

"Nah, it's fun." I smiled mischievously.

I heard Alice giggle, and several other stifled laughs punctured the air.

Emmet scowled childishly at them.

"May I use the phone, I want to call my mother." I asked.

In an instant, Esme was handing me a white, cordless phone. I smiled my thanks. The atmosphere of the room grew somber and quiet as I dialed the number. The phone barely rang once before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Came my mother's stressed and frightened voice.

"Mom, it's me," I said, and I heard her gasp, "I'm fine."

"Where are you? Why did you leave?" She asked frantically.

"I'm safe, I can't exactly tell you where I am, and I don't know exactly why I left—I just felt like I had to get away for a while, clear my head. I'll be home later today, you can count on that, Mom." I held my breath and waited for her response.

My mother took rather calmly. "All right, but you'd _better be home—TODAY."_ She stressed. "I love you, don't go scaring me like that, next time you need to 'get away', just tell me, so I don't think you've been kidnaped."

I looked around the room, technically, I _had _been kidnaped. I snickered internally.

"Alright, Mom. Bye, see you soon."

"You'd better be home, or I'll come and track you down myself." My mother managed to joke.

"I will be, Mom, I promise."

"I love you, hon."

"I love you too, Mom." I clicked the 'end' button and placed the phone down on the table next to my now-empty bowl.

Esme took my bowl to the sink. "At least let me wash this, dear."

I smiled apologetically. "Now, how am I going to get home?" I pondered uselessly.

Alice smiled. "Don't worry, I'll have it covered."

"Uh-oh," I said, laughing.

Alice disappeared.

I sighed; and suddenly, a spasm rocked my stomach. I held an arm around my waist, bending over. Another spasm; it felt like my stomach was ripping itself in two.

"Are you alright?" Several of them asked, rushing to my aid.

I held a hand over my mouth, stumbling from my seat.

'_Edward, keep them back._' I told him urgently.

And I ran to the door, across the deep porch and only made it a meter or two before falling to my knees before I began to cough and my stomach heave. The coughing was violent and painful. When I drew my hand away, it was stained in bright red blood. My breath hitched in my throat, and I began coughing again. The grass before me was speckled in red.

Carlisle came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I could feel most of the other Cullens near the door.

"Are you all right?" He asked me in that doctor-ly tone.

"I'd be lying if I said yes or no." I responded. "I'm not good, but I'm better, now."

Carlisle produced a damp cloth from—somewhere—and handed it to me. I wiped the blood from my hands and mouth.

"What about the blood on the grass?" I asked.

"I'll deal with that," he assured me. "Now, can you explain to me what just happened to you?" He asked, his voice carrying concerned tones.

"I've had this...illness for nearly my whole life. It started just about the time I was seven; I'm overcome with violent fits of coughing at random, unpredictable times, and whenever I'd gone to a clinic, the illness is gone, and all the diagnostics say I'm fine."

I could feel Jasper lingering somewhere in the family room. It's smart of him to stay away.

"Why didn't you tell us this could happen?" Soft, concerned. I didn't deserve it.

"It hasn't happened for years now. But I should have told you. I guess it would have been prudent to mention that I cough up blood from time to time, especially while I was staying with a coven of vampires." I laughed humorlessly.

Carlisle's humor was strained as well. "Yes, it would have been prudent.

"I'll have to burn this." He said, taking the bloodstained rag from me.

"What about the grass?" I asked.

"I don't think a little burnt grass will matter much." Carlisle smiled.

He placed the rag over the blood-speckled grass, and, pulling some matches from a pocket, lit the rag on fire. The flames greedily ate away at the cloth, turning it to ash, before moving on the grass beneath.

"Well, crisis averted, I'd say." He laughed.

I laughed with him. He stood up lithely and held out a hand to me, helping me to my feet.

"How do you feel?"

"Alright." I replied. I sighed, exhausted and exasperated.

The fire had finally completely consumed the bloody remnants and had left a small—albeit unsightly—pile of ash.

Carlisle led me back to the house where, once inside, I was taken up in Esme's cold embrace. I was released only to be recaptured in Alice's small arms.

"Are you sure you're ok?" They asked me.

"I'm fine," I insisted, smiling encouragingly.

I saw Jasper approach slowly—cautiously—and smile sheepishly. I flashed him a wide, reassuring smile.

"You ok, Squirt?" Emmet asked, poking my shoulder jestingly.

"Yes, _Teddy Bear, _I'm fine." I smiled deviously.

Emmet looked flabbergasted. Everyone snickered, well—except for Rosalie—who looked embarrassed. Emmet scowled around the room and turned back to me. "How did you know that?"

"Well, how did you know about my dream?" I asked him.

The smile dropped off Edward's face. Emmet turned to him with a growl.

Edward glared at me with narrowed eyes. I smiled back evilly.

'_Have fun, Eddie.' _I thought to him wickedly.

'_TRAITOR!' _I could practically hear him yell at me.

"Edward..." Emmet growled dangerously. Edward's attention refocused on Emmet.

"Boys," Esme warned.

In a flash, both vampires were speeding out the door and through the surrounding woods, mere blurs.

"Come back here, Edward, so I can skin you alive!" I heard Emmet yell.

I didn't hear Edward respond.

I couldn't help it. I bent over, laughing uncontrollably.

Esme and Carlisle just shook their heads while Alice and Jasper were chuckling. Rosalie merely stood there, unsure of how to react.

"_How_ did you find out?" Jasper asked me.

Rosalie looked at me.

I shrugged. "It's just something I picked up. I believe it's Rosalie's nickname for Emmet," I turned to Rosalie, "am I right?"

Rosalie looked around nervously, which was very unlike her. "Yes..." She said slowly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

Rosalie now shrugged. "It's just strange, someone knowing stuff like that."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Just a that moment, Edward popped into the family room. (Ha, and you thought vampires couldn't pop!)

"Lost him in the woods," Edward announced quietly, so as Emmet wouldn't be able to pick up on his voice.

He turned to me. "How could you do that to me? Emmet elaborated on several very graphic descriptions of what he would do to me when he caught me."

"Payback." I stated simply, holding my hands palm-up on either side of myself.

Edward sighed. He knew he deserved it.

Then, Emmet came through the door. He stared murderously at Edward.

"You're lucky I won't kill you." He told Edward.

"Well, I hate to tell you Emmet, but it wasn't his fault." I stepped.

"Then whose?" He asked me.

"Mine." I confessed.

Emmet stared at me for a moment. He finally sighed. "Esme would have my head if I hurt you."

"When it's my fault, you threaten to do horrible things to me; yet, when it's her fault, you barely bat an eyelash? Not even a practical joke?"

"Well, my brother, you fail to see the fact that she's a guest in this house, and it would be unfair, plus the fact that I've actually grown fond of the little squirt, and that you are my shrimpy little brother." Emmet said triumphantly.

Edward—plus several others—stared at him in disbelief.

"Ooooh, Edward, how's that ego of yours?" I snickered. Edward scowled at me.

Suddenly, the whole room burst into laughter. Even Edward eventually joined in.

"It's just shame I haven't met Bella." I reflected. "Ah well, win-some, lose-some."

"Well, maybe you'll be able to visit us." Alice said.

"How in the world could I afford a plane ticket?" I suddenly remembered: "How am I going to even get home? I promised my mother I'd be home today."

"Don't worry," Alice waved away my concern, "I've got it covered."

"You got me a plane ticket to Ontario?!" I asked incredulously.

Alice grinned. "No, even better: I got you a passport and a _direct flight _to Ontario."

I stared at her, openmouthed, in disbelief. "And how much did this cost?" I asked squeakily.

"Not much, chump change by our standards." She assured me.

"I bet it still was a heck of a lot of money!" My voice was still squeaky.

"Maybe we should nickname you Squeaky, now." Emmet laughed.

I scowled at Emmet. He held his hands up defensively, but still smiling.

"Well, the flight's in three hours, so, at four thirty. What would you like to do in the meantime?" Alice asked me.

"Not Scrabble, because I'm _quite _sure Hannah cheats." Edward chimed in, scowling at me suspiciously.

"_I do not cheat!_" I protested.

"_Children."_ Esme said. We settled down grudgingly. "Honestly," she breathed.

"I'm doing to read in my study." Carlisle announced, gliding up the stairs.

"I've got a little project that I'm working on," Esme said, heading elsewhere.

A similar occurrence happened for each of the other Cullens, until it was just Edward and I.

"So," I began, stretching out the 'o' sound, "anything good on tv?"

"I really have no clue." Edward replied condescendingly.

My mind wandered, and something surfaced in my mind, very randomly. " 'For the blood is the life.' "

Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Sorry, it just came to mind suddenly; I read it once, from a book—I think it was he title of a story, I'm not sure."

Edward began to laugh.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just find it rather ironic."

"When you were human, or even now for that matter, did you ever wonder where vampires came from, how they first began to be?" I asked, again, randomly.

"Yes, quite often." Edward admitted.

"It's an endless conundrum: one vampire turned by the previous, and so on. But, as for the first vampire, where did they come from? Like you yourself have suggested—evolution? Creation?

"As for where _I _believe vampires came from, I say legends. Vampires are born of legends. They came from our subconscious. From the deepest, darkest corners of the human psyche, from our fears, our dreams—our nightmares. They are a mysterious phenomenon of the secret force that lies beneath everything. Vampires never really became. They simply _ARE. _It's not something that's easily explained, or understood."

"You sound... a lot older than you are." Edward commented.

I laughed humorlessly. "Maybe that's why I don't fit in. Maybe that's why I want to be a vampire. At least, that way, I would make sense."

"I'm not sure what to say about that."

"Say: 'Oh, that's great Hannah, I completely agree.' How 'bout that?" I asked hopefully.

"Nice try, but no. I admire your persistence, though." Edward smirked.

"Well, it was worth a try." I smiled.

Suddenly, a faint shiver sliced up my spine. I froze, shaking.

Edward was immediately alert. "What is it?"

"I-I'm not sure," I responded. I concentrated, widening my reach. I could feel something—some_one_. The vibes they gave off shook me to my core. They seemed to be coming closer, slowly. They were about within seven, eight miles.

"Someone's coming." I stated ominously.

"Do you know who?" Edward demanded

"I think you might have a good idea of who she is."

"Victoria." Edward snarled.

I nodded.

* * *

**So, how'd ya like them apples, folks? You know the drill READ AND REVIEW:D **

**I bet you were wondering when Victoria would make an appearance (so to speak). The un-dead red-head has arrived! Beware and be scared! BUWAHAHAHA! Oh, but don't worry, they'll take care of her. Or will they? Or will things just get worse? Or will this all just be a disaster? Or will it all just turn out fine and I'm just messing with ya? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! **


	8. It's All Relative

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the all-powerful Stephenie Meyer does, I'm just the lowly fanfic writer who manipulates, et cetera, et cetera... **

Wish

Part Seven: It's All Relative

_Someone's coming." I stated ominously._

"_Do you know who?" Edward demanded_

"_I think you might have a good idea of who she is."_

"_Victoria." Edward snarled._

_I nodded._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Edward snarled Victoria's name, the rest of the Cullens appeared instantly. Their expressions were solemn.

"As I think you've all heard, Victoria's nearby." I said gravely.

Edward let loose a faint growl.

I tossed him a glance.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked evenly, although her tone was dark.

"I say we do what we did before—" Edward began, but I cut him off.

"Running won't cut it this time. I think we can get her. After all, you've got some extra help and I'm just itching to test the limits of my strength."

At least three pairs of eyes glowered at me.

"All right," I admitted, holding up my hands in defense. "Not, the best pitch, but still, listen to me, I think I can help."

I stood there for a moment, silent. I stared at the floor pensively. Something finally dawned on me. I crossed my legs, resting the outside edges of my feet on the floor and dropped down, producing a cross-legged pose on the carpet. I rested my fingertips together, resting them against my forehead, letting the idea work its way through.

"Hannah?" Carlisle asked me with conern.

"I'm thinking," I said distantly. "...Energy... All this time, it's merely been energy..."

"What?" Several of them asked.

"Energy. It's the reason. It's the key. _It's the answer." _I responded. "This whole time, we've been wondering how I've been able to do what I can do, and it's all because of energy. Energy: it's all relative. Potential energy...potential motion... kinetic energy, too... It's all over the place, and most importantly, it's in _you._ That's the reason why my abilities have grown. You're all powerhouses! You're super strength, you're super speed, it's _energy_, and it's stored inside you in massive amounts! Apparently, I'm able to tap into that remotely and use it." As I absorbed the enormity of it all, I took in a deep breath and sighed in disbelief. "That's big."

It dawned on me, and the plan began forming. A near-wicked smile invaded my features.

"I have a plan." I announced. "As far as I could feel, Victoria was coming down from somewhere north of here, which means that to get to Bella, she'd need to go straight through us, and if I'm correct, you have a river nearby, between us and her. That's a lot of kinetic energy. I've never tried to actually 'tap into' energy, but..." Then, following a new train of thought, I said, "I'll need your help." I smiled sweetly at them.

With a quick look around at his family, Carlisle said. "Of course we'll help you."

Suddenly, Alice acquired a rigid pose and a distant look in her eyes. We all gathered around her nervously. When she came out of her vision, she turned to me and smiled. "You're plan will work. For the most part."

"Good, but what do you mean, 'most part'?" I asked.

"Don't worry," Alice assured me. "Let's just put your plan into action. I'll give you a lift."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Alice smiled, helping me onto her back.

Almost instantly, we—Alice and I, and the rest of the Cullens—were flying out of the house, and past trees. It was amazing; exhilarating. The next moment, we stopped and found ourselves on the banks of the Du Sulc River. Alice let me down gently; I landed on my feet, bending my knees on impact.

Next, I removed my shoes, socks, and rolled my jeans past my knees. I waded out into the chilling waters until they reached just below my knees. I shivered involuntarily, and concentrated, closing my eyes.

Suddenly, the water was no longer water, but liquid energy, swirling around my calves, and being absorbed into my body; I was buzzing with electricity. I was suddenly aware of all the Cullens gathered behind me without the need for concentration, blazes of light in my mind's eye. Everywhere, little pinpricks of light, little LEDs lighting themselves behind my lids among the 100-WATT lightbulbs that were the Cullens.

Was I seeing the _auras _of other _animals_? Their life forces? Their energy? What was happening?

But I pushed those questions out of my mind as I felt—no, not felt anymore—_saw _a scarlet blaze that could only be Victoria approach. As far as I could tell, she was still a couple miles away, but closing in fast.

I was surprised when three of the Cullen-blazes behind me—Carlisle, Emmet and Alice—flashed to my side in the river and each placed a cold hand on my shoulder. The power buzzing around inside me swelled until I felt I was about to explode. I focused on my target, he red, vicious blaze, and I loosed all the pent-up energy in my body.

Suddenly, my mind's eye was filled and aflame with the bright, blazing energy and it blotted out all other lights and I was momentarily blinded—mentally. I opened my eyes frantically and everything was white, the colors of the world blanched out with light. I blinked several times, and my surroundings darkened slightly.

I was now aware of how..._tired_ I'd become. All my consciousness was sapped out of me. I was dizzy; I swayed, disoriented. Cold hands held me up and I began to pass out. I vaguely felt myself leave the water and felt gravity pull on me as I was being moved. Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"You...Emmet, you need..." Came Rosalie's voice, fading in and out as I regained consciousness.

"What Emmet needs most times are a few good smacks upside the head." I joked drowsily.

I opened my eyes, sitting up slowly. My head was spinning, but, to my relief, the world had returned to normal. The brightness was gone.

I heard a chuckle. Wether at my joke or something else, I couldn't say. The Cullens were gathered around me, worried expressions leaving their faces.

"Have a nice nap, there, Sleeping Beauty?" Emmet mocked good-naturedly.

"Yes, and hey, at least I can sleep, Teddy Bear." I tossed back lightly, punching him in the stomach—with a fair amount force, knowing he would hardly feel it.

As soon as my punch met his stomach, he look surprised. "I _felt _that." he said, confused.

"Huh?" We all asked.

"Punch me again." Emmet urged me.

Confused looks all around. I shrugged and connected my fist to his shoulder this time.

"You—you see, I _felt _that!" Emmet exclaimed, "it was a little bit less now, but before, it was like she was stronger."

"Or it was like you were weaker." I chimed in. "Or both." I said suddenly, "maybe...maybe it was because I took in all the energy—making me stronger—and since I'd tapped some of your energy, Emmet, it made you a bit weaker—temporarily."

"I did feel something," Carlisle said pensively, studying his hand as he clenched it into a fist repeatedly. "Like, some of my energy left me...but it's coming back now."

Alice nodded. "Me too." She chirped in her soprano voice.

"This is insane; is there any end to the extent of my powers? What next? I'll be able to summon hamsters in the font yard?!" I demanded, earning myself a few glances.

I laughed, nervously at first, then bursting into fits of laughter.

"That was crazy! That's one of the craziest things I've heard since—" I stopped myself short.

"Since what?" They all asked me.

"Oh, nothing, just something I read," I dismissed, laughing weakly, waving a hand.

"What did you read?" Their curiosity was peaking.

'_Uh-oh.'_

* * *

**Sorry for the length, but I hope you enjoyed it. (And there's a reason why I ended it here, just between you and me. lol) And, like always, R&R PLZ! **


	9. Skits? Those Fiends!

**Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own 'Twilight' Stephenie Meyer does, I don't own the 'Twilightlexicon', you can thank Pelliroja and Alphie for that, and I don't own 'Pirates of The Carribean'... and I think that's it... But I do own Hannah Zacharchuk. **

Wish 

Part Eight: Skits? Those Fiends!

I quickly changed the subject.

"What happened to Victoria?" I asked.

"She's gone. She got away. The wind changed directions, blowing her scent away from us, and she got away from the blast, just barely. I heard her thoughts, she's hurt—it hit her left side—but not for long. A vampire can repair itself quickly, but I don't think she'll be coming back any time soon. We caught her off guard." Edward informed me. He seemed a tad smug for his deadpan delivery.

"Well, I'm just glad I could help." I smiled.

"And thank you." Carlisle told me with feeling.

I smiled back at him dazzlingly. "You're very welcome, sir."

Carlisle laughed, his tone light, "I told you that you didn't have to address me so formally."

"You're getting very strong," Jasper observed, "I wonder if it'll last."

"It probably won't, once I go back home. I think the reason my powers grew so strong is because of my proximity to you, you vampires being massive sources of energy. But I will at least be a bit stronger than before, of course, because of the change in the type of reality, and because that now, vampires are real—as well as werewolves—and that might leave a bit of heightened energy levels lingering around..." I trailed off, seeing them all staring at me in disbelief.

"What" I asked cautiously.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emmet asked, him and the others still wearing their disbelieving expressions.

I shrugged.

"Were you always this...smart?" Emmet looked at me straight in the eye.

I blinked. "Oh. I guess so...Why?"

"You couldn't tell?" His tone was slightly incredulous.

"No, not really..." I admitted.

They all blinked at me.

I shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Books?" I offered.

"I've read over three hundred years worth of books and even _I _don't think like that." Carlisle said, acting more like twenty-four than I guessed he had in a while.

"It's just how I think." I shrugged for the third time.

"Now, what was that about reading?" Edward asked me, and quirked an eyebrow inquisitively.

'_Oh shit.'_

I was **_SO_** happy right then that he couldn't read my mind anymore, if he could, a) he'd hear me swear, and b) he'd see the horribly hilarious skits I had read on the twilightlexicon. Which I don't think he'd be too impressed with.

"Oh, it's, um, nothing. Really, just forget about it." I smiled all-too-innocently.

"Oh, really?" He asked—with a wicked look on his face, might I add.

"Yes, really!"

"Is there anything you aren't telling us?" He leaned in towards me, holding my gaze.

"I'm p-positive." _'You stupid freaking hot vampire trying to charm me into telling him of the insanely hilarious stuff I've read in skits on the 'Drunk Vampires' and 'Edward in PE' threads!' _

Yes, I was quite happy that he couldn't read my mind anymore. But that still didn't stop him from trying to find out.

"Are you lying?" He asked, eyes smoldering, laying on the charm. And his family just sat there and let him do it!—well, of course, they wanted to know too, GR!—they knew the way to a girl's secrets: through Edward Cullen. But, of course, I wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Well...—yes." CRAP!

What happened to not giving in?

I'll tell you what: Edward Cullen happened.

"You see—when all of you were still fictional characters, there was this one website, and on that one website was a forum, and on that forum were several threads—topics, I mean—and well, in those topics, people wrote skits. Well, on one thread in a recurring skit, Alice and Rosalie were always mad at Jasper and Emmet—" At this, the two pairs glanced at each other "—and Edward, was, always... prudish—to a fault, actually—" Edward gave me a grievous and slightly miffed expression, "Bella was always, well, slightly...incapacitated..." I trailed off uncertainly.

"What do you mean, 'incapacitated'?" Edward asked me uncertainly.

"Er... drunk—but so were the rest of you."

Everyone stared at me, and I didn't like it.

"U-um, y-you see, it was a 'if vampires could get drunk, what might happen,' sort of thing...so, um, yeah..." I saw by the looks on their faces I wasn't helping my case any.

"Drunk?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes." I squeaked.

I could picture it now...

_The Cullens stand up, towering over me, dark looks on their faces. They take a step closer. And another. And another. Then—CRUNCH. _

Yeah, that didn't seem to appealing.

Suddenly, they all burst out laughing. I began to laugh, nervously, as well.

"What sort of things happened in these skits?" Emmet asked, still laughing.

"You _really_ want to know?"

"Yeah, come on, tell us. Please?" Alice asked.

"Well, um, for starters, vampires could get drunk. You all were completely wasted constantly—on 181 proof tequila, if I remember right, but strangely, neither Esme nor Carlisle were in the skits often—it was always the 'kids' getting into trouble." I mumbled to myself: "Although, there was the strip-poker game..."

"The what?"

"N-never mind."

"Continue, please." Edward coerced me.

"Well," I took a deep breath, "you were always a prude, Bella was too drunk to function, Carlisle and Esme were never around Jasper—poor thing—was in love with a pink bra named Pinky which later became a homicidal vampire bra that flew around chasing after everyone and could change colors to blend in with its surroundings which happened because Bella tempted Edward with a bottle of whiskey to change her and he lunged at her and ended up landing on Pinky and changing it—although in the skit, Jasper preferred 'her'—and the whole while, Edward was doing his damnedest to destroy Pinky and thought 'she' was absolutely revolting, and Emmet was infatuated with a jar of pickles and kept trying to turn them and Rosalie kept smacking him upside the head, and poisoning his tequila and beating him about the head with various lamps and whatnot, and Alice was always ticked with Jasper for loving a bra more than her. And that's basically it. Oh—and the Volturi sometimes came by for a visit and were the most random 'people' imaginable, and one time, Edward burned the house down with a flamethrower trying to destroy Pinky, and then all the girls that had posted the skit—cause more than one person creates a skit, it's a group effort—came in and helped rebuild the house, and then Captain Jack Sparrow and crew came by from the movie 'Pirates of The Carribean' and mix in some heavy weaponry, Arnold Schwartzenegger parodies and trips to Victoria's secret and that's basically what that thread was all about." I breathed out. I though I was going to pass out.

I waited for their reaction.

Total silence. This didn't bode well...

You know what happened then?

I died. Nah, I'm just kidding. They laughed. Hysterically. It was actually quite frightening. I didn't even risk joining in.

I checked my watch. Three minutes, twenty seconds. I sighed. They were still laughing.

Edward was the first to speak. "You said topics. What others were there?"

"Um, there was one other one," I lied easily, "the, 'Edward in PE' thread."

"Oh, really, a thread just for me in Gym Class?" He smiled.

"No, not really."

Edward's smile vanished and he blinked.

"Well, yeah, it started out as aquestion about you in PE, and then it evolved into a skit, involving you and the gang trying to get rid of 'VMN'—Vile Mike Newton and the 'NVB'– Non Vampire Boys, by the use of the Vampire-Bat Mobile which ran on 181 proof tequila and the technologies housed within the 'VBC'—Vampire-Bat Cave a secret cave under the Cullen house accessible only through a secret passageway five miles away whose entrance is covered with a living tree, so only vampires could get in, and through various schemes and plots, the Cullen, 'children' put every single male at Forks high school in the hospital—as well as Jessica and Lauren. And again, Captain Jack Sparrow made an appearance, as well as Will Turner —you see, you guys were playing large-scale'Hide 'n Go Seek' and Alice and Jasper hid in Walmart knowing she'd never step foot in there—"

"And don't you know it." Rosalie interrupted me, crossing her arms indignantly.

"And Carlisle and Esme were in a closet, Emmet and Rosalie were seeking, and Edward and Bella were hiding in the penthouse of a five-star hotel—there was also something about an eyepatch-sized bathing suit someone bought Bella, and I think Edward wanted her to try it on..." I trailed off, giving Edward a sidelong glance, eyes narrowed.

"Why, I would never..." Edward protested, laughing. Unconvincingly.

Several people rolled eyes and Edward glared at them.

"Anyways," I interrupted pointedly, "that's about it."

"Very...entertaining." Carlisle mused.

The rest of the Cullens agreed, several snickering.

"Well, now that that's through, what else shall we do before dear Miss Hannah must leave?" Carlisle asked.

"I think she should visit Bella, after all, she did save her life." Edward smiled.

"Really? Wow." I was stunned. And happy. I was finally going to meet Bella Swan—in the flesh.

Edward stood up lithely, helping me to my feet.

"Charlie should be at work right now." He informed me, crouching down. "Would you care for a lift? It's a lot faster and less inconspicuous than driving."

"Pony up." I said, as Edward slung me across his back.

" 'Pony up'?" Edward repeated, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, it's a saying. It basically means, 'let's go.' Why, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no, not at all."

"Please, do refrain from being sarcastic, Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie." He protested.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!"

"Let's just go," Edward was exasperated.

"Alright. Mush!" I declared, extending an arm past his shoulder, pointing my index finger.

Edward took off at breakneck speed in an attempt to frighten me. Unlike Bella, I've never had motion sickness, making the speed nothing but exhilarating. My hair lashed mercilessly around my face and neck. I was giddy with velocity, my eyes slitted against the rabid wind. A smile tugged at the corners of my wind-whipped lips.

I leaned forward to his ear. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to scare me." I whispered against the wind; I knew he'd hear.

"Really?" He asked, a wicked hint to his tone; I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, really," I goaded him, poking him in the shoulder, one arm wrapped tightly around his cool, marble neck.

Suddenly, he came to a dead stop. My head swung forward and snapped back. Without warning, he dropped me to the ground.

"Oi!" I called as my butt smacked the ground. Stood up and wiped the dirt off my jeans. "What did you that for?"

"I'll have to do better, will I?" Edward asked me. His back was still facing me.

I composed myself, taking a casual stance.

He was a few meters in front of me before he turned.

"Yes." I said.

Edward smirked. "So be it." He half-crouched, his upper lip curled over his perfect teeth.

I took half a step back, leaning forward several inches.

"I _dare _you, Eddie."

"Oh, that does it," Edward laughed, growled, and suddenly, in a movement too fast for my eyes to track, he shot forward. Before I could react, he'd tackled me to the ground, pinning me to the dirt.

"Am I frightening you now?" Edward asked in his most menacing tone.

"A little," I shrugged, doing my best to be ambivalent.

"What about now?" Edward's smirk twisted into a contortion of bared teeth. He opened his mouth wide and slowly lowered his teeth closer and closer to my throat.

"Whhaaaaah!" I cried out, startled. I reached out to stop him, my palm connecting with his collarbone.

Without warning, he flew backwards off me landing on the ground in a crouch, skidding backwards on the dirt from the velocity.

I stood up with a swagger, brushing the dirt off of my back. "Whew, for a moment there, I really thought you were going to eat me." I laughed.

"How did you do that?" He asked me.

"Do what? Didn't you jump away from me?" I looked up at him in bewilderment.

"No."

"Ohh...I guess it's just one of the things I've been able to do recently, I'm getting..stronger, I suppose. So, are we square now? We should keep going."

"Alright. And please don't say mush, I'm not a sled dog." Edward knelt down and helped me onto his back.

"Deal. Giddy up!" I pointed out past his shoulder, again.

Edward let out an exasperated sigh.

I snickered.

Again, he shot through the trees, and within several minutes, we'd arrived at the Swans' house. I could feel Bella sitting in her room, possibly working on homework.

Edward silently slunk across the lawn and made his way to the tree beside Bella's window. Edward crouched, then propelled us straight up, landing lithely on a tree branch; he didn't even jostle a leaf. I was envious, to say the least.

Reaching over, resting a foot on the sill of the window, Edward knocked on the pane.

Bella came to the window and threw it open. "Edward, what—"

"I've brought someone I think you'd like to meet." Edward said. Bella stepped aside, confused.

Edward eased his way through the window, still carrying me on his back; I'm surprised we fit, but hey, it's _Edward_ _Cullen_. Apparently, he can do anything. Once inside Bella's room, Edward slid me off his back.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Zacharchuk." I smiled, holding out a hand.

"Uh, hi," Bella replied uncertainly, taking my hand.

"Bella, I think there's something we should tell you about." Edward announced.

Bella looked up at him, confused, and, slightly fearful. "About what?"

I took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her what had happened; from the beginning.

* * *

**Well, that was decent, wasn't it? Sorry it took so long for me to update...And thanks for all the big-ass cookies I've been getting for reviewers, they're delicious! lol **

** See ya! Yo ho ho and really bad eggs, and all that. XD **


	10. A CurtainCall Eulogy

**I don't own Twilight, I believe I've made that QUITE clear (stupid copyrights and shat like that) and I don't own Dracula, or Hamilton Deane (he's dead) or his curtain speech. **

Wish

Part Nine: A Curtain-Call Eulogy

Bella seemed frozen on the spot. I had just finished telling—with assistance from Edward—her the whole story about how all this used to be a fictitious tale written by a woman who had a dream of two young people in a meadow.

"Oh." Bella finally said. "That's very hard to believe, but who am I to talk...with a vampire as a boyfriend, and a werewolf as a best friend."

"I just wish I had the books to show you—" I began.

Suddenly, Edward pulled Twilight and New Moon from out of nowhere. I turned to look at him.

"How did you—no, wait, I probably shouldn't even _ask..._" I said, raising an index finger. "Scratch that—**_I_ _don't even_ _want to know_**"

I took the books from Edward—inspecting them briefly for damage, I could see Edward roll his eyes with my peripheral vision—and handed them to Bella. She looked at the books with shock, surprise, and awe. She flipped them over to read the excerpts on the back covers then flipped through the books slowly, then more quickly as she realized that she knew it all already. She finally closed the books, cradling them in her arms. I was glad to see she held such a respect for book as I did.

"Wow," she breathed out. "This isn't something that happens to you every day."

"Yeah," I agreed with a weak laugh. "Um, Edward, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's about three fifty-eight, if my watch—and Bella's alarm clock—are correct."

I gasped. "Really?! We're gonna be late! The flight's at 4:30, we'll never make it to Seattle in time!" I was basically freaking out.

"It's alright, we'll get there in time. We can get you there in time with our speedy driving." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, if it doesn't kill me first. I would like the phrase 'dead on arrival' not to apply to me."

"You don't have to worry, I have excellent reflexes." Edward smiled.

"Whatever, Mr. Perfect," I pouted.

"I should get you back to the house, Alice has a parting gift for you and the rest of the family would like to come to bid you farewell." Edward went over to Bella and wrapped an arm around her waist and bent down to give her a kiss. Chaste as it was, I turned, putting a hand to the side of my face. I could feel myself scowling.

"Are we making you jealous?" Edward taunted me.

I turned back to the two of them. "Quite frankly yes, yes you are!" On a roll, I continued my little rant. "In fact, I would love an attractive, smart, talented vampire as a boyfriend, but no! No vampire boyfriends for Hannah!" I threw my arms in the air.

Both Edward and Bella laughed; Edward more so than Bella, as it were.

"We'll be late." I reminded him cooly.

"Oh, Bella, wouldn't you like to come?" Edward asked.

"Charlie will be home soon, and I'm under house arrest." Bella reminded him glumly.

"Then I'll come visit you tonight." Edward said, smiling.

"Don't you always?" Bella smiled back.

I opened my mouth wide, sticking my tongue out, and pointed an index finger down my throat, making a gagging sound.

"You're just jealous." Bella told me lightly.

"Well, until tonight, love." Edward promised, speaking with the cadences of an earlier century.

"Come, Romeo, my chariot awaits, and I need transportation." I said with mockingly eloquent tones, not missing a beat.

Edward kissed Bella once more quickly before coming over to me and helping me onto his back. He practically glided through the air as he leaped through the open window, landing lithely on the ground outside Bella's window.

In an instant, we were flying past blurs of trees, en route back to the Cullen house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as we stepped in the door, Alice was bounding up to us, holding a shopping bag behind her back. What could it _possibly _be _now_?

"Ta-da!" Alice sang as she pulled out a big, floppy, beige-grey canvas backpack. It was actually quite fashionable, and it looked like the backpacks hikers and campers traditionally used.

"It's for all your stuff!" Alice explained, beaming.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, taking the bag as she handed it to me, "but you really don't have to go through all the trouble."

"It's no trouble," Alice laughed musically, "it's always fun to shop. Maybe you could come back sometime and come with me."

I laughed as well. "I think that could actually be a bit fun." I admitted, smiling.

Alice took my hands in hers and began dragging me up the stairs. "Come on, I'll help you pack!"

Upstairs, with Alice's help, I was able to pack up my meager amount of stuff in the bag in under a minute. Soon, we were back downstairs, while the rest of the Cullen family filing out of the house.

Edward and Alice swept me outside, and together, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I slid into a car I didn't recognize.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet filed into his Mercedes in front of us and pulled away. We followed them down the winding driveway and onto the road it led to. With Jasper at the wheel and Alice in the passenger's seat, that left Edward and I in the backseat. Sounds like some sort of fantasy come true, doesn't it? Well, no, not really.

Suddenly, Edward's thoughts became open to me, I could truly read his mind now. He was focusing his thoughts towards me, I could feel, making it easier to read him.

'_Did you really mean what you said, wanting a vampire as a boyfriend?' _Edward asked me.

I lowered my barrier to him and replied. _'Yes.'_

'_You would honestly want a monster like us as a boyfriend?' _I could hear his incredulity.

'_Yes, and so does Bella, and like Bella, I also want to _be _a vampire.'_

'_But it seems you have different reasons than my Bella.' _Edward observed keenly.

'_Yes, I seek out eternal life not because I have a love I want to spend eternity with...' _I began, but trailed off.

Edward picked up my train of thought for me.

'_...but because you want an escape.' _

'_Yes.' _I responded simply.

'_And also because you're searching for a love of your own, am I right?' _Edward continued.

'_Stupid mind-reading vampire,' _I cursed jokingly. _'How do you know?' _I became more serious.

'_I can tell your feelings through Jasper's mind_, _and because I could just tell.'_

'_Even when you can't read my mind, you can still know what I'm thinking. To some extent, at least.' _I stated an observation.

'_I'm always a good reader.' _Edward commented. _'You're lonely, I can tell, it's not that hard to see, but with all the attraction you unwillingly seem to have to me, you don't try to pursue me. Why?' _

'_Because I know it's not right, and it's pretty useless to try, and to tell you the truth, you _can _be aggravating sometimes.' _I laughed in my head.

'_Oh, really?' _Edward asked disbelievingly.

'_Yes, really. But not too often.' _I assured him.

'_Oh, good, I really wouldn't want to annoy you or Bella or anyone else.' _

'_Is that sarcasm I hear?' _

'_No, of course not. Not at all.'_

'_Yeah, right.' _I returned to our original subject. _'So, if you know any eligible vampire bachelors, you just give me a call, okay?' _I joked.

'_Sure, sure.' _I could hear Edward laugh in his head.

"Wellcar ride has gotten pretty quiet," Jasper commented.

"No, not really," I told him.

"So the two of you are having a mental conversation? What about?" Jasper asked.

"I believe I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." I answered, smiling slyly.

"Quoting pirate movies, are you now?" Jasper smirked quickly in amusement.

"Yes." I answered candidly.

"Fine, well then, I guess I won't keep you from your conversation, as it must be important, I'm sure."

"It is, thank you." I scowled at him.

Jasper laughed.

'_So, where were we again?' _I asked, turning back to Edward.

'_Vampire bachelors, I believe.' _Edward smiled despite himself.

'_Find it funny, do you?' _I asked him. _'Well, I'll have you know_ _was completely serious.' _

'_I can see why you want this, but I can't see why anyone would truly want this life, especially when, unlike Bella, you don't have a person you'd be with, that you are in love with, for all eternity.' _Edward confessed, confused.

'_I know it's hard for you to understand, and it's hard for me to explain, but the only thing I can say is that it feels like what I should do,_ _the only thing I can do to ever be happy, or find happiness, and to find my place, to make sense. Me as a human doesn't make sense to me, I'm _wrong _this way. _That's_ what I feel, and _that's _why I need this. I really don't expect you to understand, or, at the very least, approve.' _

'_I may not completely approve, but I do understand.' _Edward assured me.

'_Does that mean you might change me?' _I asked with false hope.

'_No.' _He said flatly. His dark tone even audible mentally.

'_Darn. I really thought you'd consider that time.' _I joked.

'_This really isn't a joking matter.'_ Edward reminded me.

'_I'm only joking to mask my disappointment.' _I answered honestly, grimly.

'_You shouldn't be disappointed.' _

'_Oh, why?'_

'_Because you don't need this.' _He told me sternly.

'_I don't need this like you don't need Bella.' _I turned his own words on him.

He didn't have a reply to that.

"We're nearly at the airport." Jasper announced. Alice looked a little disappointed.

"It's okay, Alice, I'll come back if I can." I assured her.

Alice smiled. "But in the meantime...ah, never mind, you'll find out later."

The smile I had dropped off of my face. "What?"

"Nothing," Alice said, waving away my wary questions.

Edward laughed. I glared daggers in his direction.

"Don't worry," Edward assured me, he was now in quite a good mood.

"What are you planning now, Alice?" Jasper laughed.

"You'll see, after all, I'll need everyone's help." Alice commented slyly.

"You're frightening me, Alice." I said warily.

Alice laughed wickedly, despite the musicalness of her voice.

I gulped audibly and sank into my seat.

To my horror, all three of them began laughing wickedly, grinning evilly.

"Uh..." I shuddered.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped laughing and Edward and Alice quickly followed suit. "Oh, look, here we are." Jasper said cheerfully.

"Thank _God_." I said, exasperated. "You vampires are terrifying when you laugh together evilly and conspire dastardly plots."

They all laughed, and Jasper pulled into the airport and parked next to Carlisle's Mercedes, where the rest of the Cullens were waiting.

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked rhetorically, motioning to the terminal.

We proceeded towards the imposing building. Once inside, we approached the desk behind which the flight schedulers sat; Alice bounded up before us. The lady there looked us over. We were probably a very strange looking group: seven incredibly pale and beautiful people and one plain child carrying a bag that was the only apparent luggage.

"Direct flight 4137 to Ontario, Canada." Alice told the woman.

I zoned out suddenly, not hearing the lady's response, and gazed out the wide windows to my far left, staring at the cloud-covered sky. I came back to reality

"Thank you." Alice chirped.

"You're welcome." The woman seemed slightly offended by Alice's cheery mood.

That's what a terrible job at a desk in an airport terminal will get you. I pitied the poor woman.

We walked until we found ourselves outside, in front of us was a big, 747 jet. Yeah. Wow. Those things were big. I felt infinitesimal compared to that massive tin can. And soon, I would be _inside _that tin can, flying thousands of feet in the air, with nothing but physics to keep us from crashing in an explosion of flames and wreckage and dying horrible, painful, fiery deaths. Well, _I _was psyched. No, really. If you actually thought that _I _would be _scared,_ then you know nothing about me.

"The plane leaves in twenty-two minutes, so we have enough time for goodbyes." Alice informed us, then smiled sadly.

In an instant, I was in her stony embrace. I hugged her back.

"We'll miss you, come back soon so we can go on that shopping trip we talked about. It was fun having you around, Hannah." Alice smiled. I smiled back. I did my best to keep the waterworks in check.

"Thank you, Alice, I am so grateful." I said, my voice cracking slightly, tears brimming.

Esme was next. She gave me a tight hug. "It was very nice to meet you, come back sometime, won't you?"

"It was wonderful to meet you too, and I'll do my best, Esme." I laughed, and we released each other.

I then turned to Carlisle. He offered me his marble hand and I shook it, smiling. "I'm glad to have met you," I paused, "Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled back. "You're welcome to our house anytime. It was a pleasure to have you, and I look forward to meeting you again."

"Thank you very much."

I then turned to Jasper. I smiled; he smiled timidly back.

"It was great to meet you, Jasper, and I'd love to hear any war-stories you might have, Major Whitlock." I laughed, and I was pleasantly surprised to hear him laugh uproariously.

"Of course! You have to come back, I have some glorious stories about my old days, at least, what I can remember, I'd be happy to share them with you." His timid smile had stretched into a full-blown grin.

Rosalie. Uh-oh. What would she say.

Rosalie pursed her lips, regarding me with narrowed eyes. The look melted off her dazzling face and was replaced with a half-smile. "You weren't so bad, kid."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Emmet crushed me into his trademark bear hug, lifting me off the ground. "You come back, sometime, Squirt, you hear?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Teddy Bear." I laughed. "And I think you might be crushing my rib cage."

Emmet's booming laugh filled the air like thunder and he put me back on the ground.

I turned to the last remaining Cullen.

I opened my arms wide, smiling dazzlingly. "Well, what about you, Eddie? Can I have a hug?" I stretched out the last word.

Edward crossed his arms, scowling. "Don't call me Eddie."

I snickered. "_Eddie_," I said in a sing-song voice. "Eddie Weddie." I taunted. "I'll come up with worse, I assure you. Come on, you're such a stick in the mud, Ed." I pouted.

He rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. Edward finally approached me and wrapped his arms around me hesitantly. He began to hug me tighter, then tighter, until a resounding 'crack' filled the air.

Utter silence. Mouths agape

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your spine?" Edward asked lightly.

"Yes, it was, actually, and thank you, I've had that stupid crick in my back for the longest time." I replied.

Edward and I burst out laughing as we released each other. We shook hands, grinning.

"Nicely done, nicely done." I said

"That was hardly funny, you two, I thought Edward might have snapped your spine." Carlisle said disapprovingly, though he, too, laughed. Soon, everyone else had joined in.

I backed away from them a few steps, and prepared myself. " 'Just a moment, Ladies and Gentlemen! Just a word before you go! We hope the memories of Dracula won't give you bad dreams, so just a word of reassurance. When you go home tonight, and the lights have been turned out, and you are afraid to look behind the curtains, and you dread to see a face appear at the window...why just pull yourself together and remember that after all—THERE ARE SUCH THINGS!' " I finished my quoted speech.

"Ah," Carlisle said knowingly with a smile.

"Yes, Hamilton Deane's curtain speech of the 1920's stage adaption of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. I thought it would be a nice final word." I smiled wistfully.

"Very appropriate." Carlisle commented.

"Beautifully done." I heard Jasper say.

"Thank you, one and all." I took a bow. When I straightened, I readjusted the strap of my bag.

"Oh, and Hannah, you're gift will be waiting for you when you get home." Alice sang.

"Oh, really, Alice, I don't need any more gifts, you've spent too much on me already." I whined, exasperated.

"Well, this gift you might need." Alice told me matter-of-factly. She smiled stunningly.

I sighed, relenting. "Well, thank you, Alice, I just hope you didn't spend excessive amounts of money on my behalf."

"I'm curious, Alice, as to what you've gotten her." Carlisle said.

Esme placed a hand on his arm. "Just smile and say 'that's nice, dear,' honey, and let it be." She smiled. Carlisle laughed.

"Well, you'll all find out soon enough." Alice told them. "Bye, Hannah!" She called, waving to me. The other Cullens waved as well.

I waved, and began walking to the plane. I boarded the plane along with several other weary, bored-looking middle-aged persons. I chose a window seat and stuffed my bag in the overhead luggage compartment. I plunked into the seat.

Now, for three and a half hours of staring absently out the window. Yay!

* * *

**Now doesn't that sound fun! I wonder what Alice's final gift to Hannah is? Oh, wait! I already know! It is YOU, dear readers, who will have to wait and see and read on! MWAHAHAHAHA! (Curls non-existant mustache evilly) Well, R&R! (Or I will find you and do horrible things to you! Just kidding.) **


	11. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

A note to all those antsy readers: I will be updating soon! Do not mob me and smother me! TT And thank you for all those cookies the size of Texas, California, and Alaska combined, they'll keep me well fed until I die of sugar overdose. XD

(And to CIRPG: You're a rat-phobic? I've had rats as pets! They're awesome! They're smart, they're clean, they're cute and fuzzy—need I go on?) Anyways, and to those who comment on my evil cliffies, I say: MUWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAA!! to you. And to those of you who think they know what Hannah's gift from Alice and the Cullens is, I'd like to know what you think it is, it might not be what you think it is... evil grin, rubs hands together lol And I WILL be making a sequel to console readers worried about my story living a tragically short life.

Well, that's all from me...

S.R.M.


	12. A Change of Face Final Part!

**I do not own Twilight, Cold Case Files, Nokia, Blue Collar Comedy Tour, Edward Elric or the Full Metal Alchemist series...and I think that's it. **

Wish

Part Ten: A Change of Face

The clouds began to thin out the tiny porthole–like window, the sun began to shine through the clouds. By that time, I'd run through several scenarios when I landed: a) Mom would come up to me, flip out, and ground me till I was out of college (at this rate, in about a couple years or so). Understandable and most likely. Or, b) Mom would come and smother me to death from all the hugging she'd inflict upon me. Less understandable and less likely. And then there's lucky letter c) Mom will come, be grateful that I'm okay, give me a stern talking-to, and we move on with our lives (keeping my fingers crossed for that one). Next, d) None of the above. (I don't know what else could really happen except that, but—hey, you never know...) Oh yeah, there's also one last option: d) Mom doesn't come at all. (I really don't want to think of what would have to happen for that to be the case, so we're still keeping our fingers crossed for c)

The captain announced over the crackling loudspeaker that the plane would be landing shortly. Good. I couldn't wait much longer, the suspense was killing me.

'_Well, if it wasn't the suspense, it was definitely the airplane food. Man, that stuff was freaky. I swear I saw my wrapped sandwich move while the stewardess was delivering it to me. But the peanuts were fine. Must be the distributers, or something.' _

But that's all besides the point. I'm really scarce on comic relief, here. Or maybe not, maybe some higher force is laughing at my wisecracks. Or just laughing at my pathetic life. Wait—they have nothing to laugh about, 'cause I'm pretty sure that right around now my life is going acceptably well. _'So—HA! Oh boy, I need a hobby...' _

By the time I'd ended my little mental one-sided conversation, the plane was now landing.

'_Finally!' _

I retrieved my bag from the overhead compartment, slung it over my shoulder, and walked down the steps from the plane as the captain's voice crackled sounded over the loudspeaker. I had my fingers crossed that my mother would be there—and wouldn't skin me alive. I didn't think I'd look too good on the mantel at home.

Scanning the parking lot, I thankfully spotted my mother's car. And my mother. Oooh-no.

'_Not the mantel, not the mantel, not the mantel...' _

"Oh, Hannah, I'm so relieved you're alright!" Daphne exclaimed, wrapping me in a tight, endearing hug.

I hugged my mother back. _'Yay! Looks like I'm not getting stuffed...' _I thought in a tone that would have been paired with a toothy grin.

"I told you I was fine, I was staying with some friends—" I began, but my mother cut me off.

"Oh, I've heard! You're friend, Alice, she said it was, told me everything." Daphne smiled.

'_Oh, Alice, I owe you one.' _

"It's all been dealt with, Alice told me that you'd gone down to stay with them for a little while, and all that." My mother waved airily.

I was elated. I'd met the Cullens (et plus) in person, helped discourage Victoria, gotten back home unscathed, and best of all, my mother wasn't going to stuff me and display me on the fireplace mantel for disappearing for two days. I'm liking this...

"Well, Mom, I'm just glad to be back." I beamed.

My mother regarded me slyly. "Well, isn't this a nice change of face for you, you're always moping around." Daphne poked me in the arm, smiling.

"Yeah I guess it is, but I'm not _always_ mope-y, Alice's brother, Edward, is even more of a mope than me."

"I find that hard to believe," she joked.

"No, really, he's almost always like, 'it's all my fault, must sob in a closet!' all the time." I put on a thoughtful expression. "Actually, it's quite entertaining."

"Was this Edward boy..._cute?_" My mom prodded me.

"Mom! Besides, he already has a girlfriend."

"Aw, darn, I thought I'd scoop him if he was single." Daphne snapped her fingers in a swing of her arm.

"He's seventeen." I informed her blandly.

"Oh, I know, Alice told me about her family. She has three other siblings—adopted— Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper. Her adoptive parents she told me were Carlisle and Esme. Strange, old-fashioned names, but they're nice people." My mother said warmly.

I'd almost forgotten how much of a best friend my mom was to me.

"Come on, hon, let's go home." Daphne guided me to the car. She took my bag to throw it in the backseat. "Ah, Alice told me about this; went shopping, did you?"

"She literally forced all this stuff upon me, it was not by my choice." I assured her.

"I know," Daphne said in her motherly way, smiling.

I breathed a covert sigh of relief.

The rest of the drive from then on in was comfortably silent. When we arrived home—a small two-story, warm, inviting, shoe box of a house—I was surprised to see a small brown–paper package sitting forlornly on the doorstep. I bent down and retrieved the parcel and inspect it quizzically. I was tempted to shake it to see what was inside, but I'd watched too many of those _'Cold Case Files' _episodes when people receive a bomb disguised as a package and the unsuspecting recipients shake the box and blows into a million, nasty little person chunklets and it takes them weeks to finally scrape him off the walls and ceiling (and about a month until that nasty smell of exploded sales-assistant or something-or-other goes away).

"Now what do we have here?" My mother asked herself aloud.

We proceeded cautiously into the house, me being careful not to make any sudden movements with the box. (Hey, it doesn't hurt to be cautious.) I peeled back the brown paper wrapping to reveal—a bomb! Nah, just kidding, I didn't even take off the paper yet. I then noticed a small label I hadn't seen before; on it, in neat handwriting was: _'From the lot of us. Enjoy. The instructions are inside. And you can thank me when you figure out how to work it.' _Unmistakably Alice. I ripped off the wrapping paper and inside was...

A cell phone box.

'_Ho-ly shit.'_

"Wow, you'll have to thank you're friend very much for that." Daphne commented, surprised.

Taped to the box was a piece of paper. I unfolded it, and it read:

_Headquarters - for vastly important dilemmas _

_Carlisle - to discuss various matters_

_Esme - for a second motherly opinion_

_Jasper - for a little pick-me-up and war stories_

_Emmet - when you need a bit of muscle_

_Rosalie - professional fashion consultant_

_Edward - to taunt and otherwise_

_Me - to discuss upcoming shopping trips and other events _

Oh, Alice, you really outdid yourself. I the box had 'Nokia 3315' on it. I opened the box and inside was a fairly expensive-looking cell phone. Next to it was the instructions which I flipped through quickly, memorizing how to work the darned thing. In the phone's contact list, the numbers for everyone (including their home phone) on the piece of paper were already punched in. I scrolled down the list, selected Alice's number, clicked, and waited as the phone rang for barely half a second.

"Hello, Hannah." I could almost hear the smile in Alice's voice.

"You **_REALLY _**didn't have to do this at all, you know." I scolded her.

"It's all pre-paid, I got the phone and the service free, and it's all in good fun," Alice giggled. "It's also a precaution." I thought I heard her mumble.

"What?" I asked, fearful.

"It's nothing, just in case we have to contact you quickly—like when I find the perfect outfit for you!" Alice sang. "We should really go shopping—all four of us: you, me, Rosalie, and Bella."

"Oh, boy, Alice," I sighed.

Alice just laughed, perky as ever. A gift to her; a curse to us all.

"Oh, and Alice?" I began.

"Yes?"

"Can you give a message to Edward for me?"

"Sure. What would you like him to know?" Alice asked.

I whispered my message into the phone. Away from the receiver, I could hear Alice say.

"Hannah's mother asked if you were cute and contemplated scooping you if you were single. 'Although,' Hannah says, 'I'm pretty sure she was kidding. At least, I hope.' " Alice relayed.

I heard various voices booming with laughter. Not one of them was Edward's. I'm sure I heard an 'ow' somewhere in there when suddenly, it wasn't Alice's voice at the phone.

"Really?" An alluring male voice asked. Edward.

"Yes, really."

"Did she know how old I am?" Edward asked.

"Which one?" I asked, stressing the words.

"The age I look." Edward replied impatiently.

"Yep." I said dryly.

"Your mother?" Edward asked.

"You know what Edward," I began, "here's your sign."

"What sign?" Edward asked, completely unaware of what I meant.

"Haven't you ever seen _'Blue Collar Comedy Tour'_? 'Here's your sign' as in: 'here's your _stupid_ sign' to hang around your neck. You follow?"

"Ah. I see." Edward said in a short voice. "But why would I need a stupid sign?"

I smacked my hand to my face.

"I heard that. Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"How's your neck, Edward? Sore from all those signs yet?"

"You're being cruel."

"You're minus some common sense." I replied.

There was a pause.

"Let's call a truce. How about it?" Edward offered.

"Ha, he bows in the face of defeat." I mocked. "Fine. Truce."

"I merely called a truce," Edward protested, peeved.

"Indeed." I said wickedly. I laughed.

"You can talk to Alice now." He muttered.

"Hi, again." Came Alice's voice.

"Hi, Allie." I greeted cheerily.

"It's getting late, hon, you can talk to Alice again after school tomorrow." Daphne called from the kitchen.

"I heard your mother." Alice said, just as I was about to speak. "Bye, Hannah. Goodnight."

"Bye, Alice, 'night."

The line went dead and I clicked the phone off. A solid link to them. Wow. Three days ago, I couldn't even imagine it ever really happening. I put the brown paper and the box in the recycling bin and headed upstairs to have a shower and head to my room.

Looking over, I saw the computer print-out lying on my dresser top. Picking it up, one could see it was a picture of Edward _Elric, _a character from my favorite anime series, FMA. Yeah, I have a liking for anime...and apparently, Edwards. I laughed.

I stared at the picture for a moment, brow furrowed in thought.

"Hmm..." I hummed conspiratorially, a wicked look creeping over my face.

I reconsidered.

Maybe later.

One Edward was enough. For now.

For now, I had a great life, great 'new' friends, and great other stuff that I don't know. And only a month until I turn 16!

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Aw, great! Now I've jinxed myself!

_Now _what could happen?

* * *

**Now, that's all, folks! That's it, that's all, there ain't no more! That is... THE END OF WISH! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**I kid, I kid---Until I get the sequel up. smiles innocently **

**(Author's Tidbit - I shall title my sequel: 'Repercussions')**


	13. Author's Note 3

Author's Note

This A/N is dedicated to my faithful reviewers for their support, ideas, and advice. I couldn't have done it without you! Well, yeah, I could have—but it's still nice to hear your work is appreciated! Yeah, that's it... lol! I thank the following members:

missing-dying-roses, Love me some Edward, BellaRose, Star869, xtruexlovexisxdeadx, (and many thanks to) Ea Aderyn, Astrophysics Rocks, Rinnelle, CIRPG, bella-edward4ever, shobbs, Lillya, ILuvFangs13, Kay12693, Shadows Guardian Angle (is it supposed to be Angel? This confuses me...), Roxxi-and-Alli, moltobella, dorkkFACE, Isabel Hale, DimpledBlonde, Living in the Future (must be very cool an high-techy there in the future...), TwilightGirl07, maddie miquel, Snowlyn, Fatcat11388 (...I like cats...they're fuzzy. lol), SilverGrapefruit, and lastly, to my first reviewer, ChakiChu (first reviewer who packs a happy dance. XD)

THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL! And cheers to more reviews to come. Lol

And news on the sequel to 'Wish': As you know, it will be called 'Repercussions' basically meaning, there will be consequences to what has happened—to the whole: 'making Twilight real' deal. And little Hannah will be getting (or possibly giving) a visit from/to some very special vamps. HINT, HINT

And that's all for now, I shall post the first part of Repercussions soon!

S.R.M. outz! (Ha, that's actually a typo, but it looks cool so I'll keep it there. lol I shall make it my catch-phrase)

S.R.M. outz!


End file.
